


The Master Vocalist

by ThePiesEndure



Series: The Guild Universe [1]
Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fiction, simple plan slaveverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierre Bouvier is in a band; his parents decide he needs some responsibility in life and buys him a submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Pea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in 2005.
> 
> I'm finally wanting to re-share it. It is rough around the edges, and currently I haven't the time to rewrite it. I may or may not tackle it, but please do enjoy.

As the final chords to ‘Perfect’ echoed through the stadium, I stood silently in the wings. I fiddled nervously with the gold and black choker that I wore around my neck, fingering the decorative padlock that hung like a dark charm from the chain.  
  
I was dressed just the way he liked me to be…slinky black dress, black heels with my long black hair worn loose and free. I only had a hint of make up on; he liked me to look as natural as possible. From where I was standing, I couldn’t see the band but I could hear them.  
  
“We’re Simple Plan…from Canada! Peace!”  
  
Pierre’s voice always sent shivers down my spine. Tingles of fear and desire coursed the length of my spine and I moaned involuntarily. Patrick, who was filming the guys, glanced over at me.  
  
“You okay, Marly?”  
  
I nodded slightly. To everyone else in the band, including Pat, I was Pierre’s girlfriend, had been for almost two years now. But there was a side to our relationship that only Pierre and I knew about. Actually, Chuck knew about it, but he never said anything, I suppose since they were best friends nothing needed to be said.  
  
Chuck was the first to enter the wings. He nodded toward me and wiped the sweat from his forehead and went to talk to Pat. Jeff and Seb appeared next, the latter crossing his eyes at me, and then grinning as he downed a full cup of water, which a tech passed to him. Jeff just ignored me.  
  
David was next to appear and he winked at me. I smiled shyly at him; he always made me smile with his antics. I knew Pierre would be there soon so I quickly grabbed the towel and clean shirt I’d brought in my bag and waited for him to appear.  
  
As I waited technicians and roadies ran past to start packing up the gear. I was inconveniently distracted by one of them, so when Pierre did arrive I didn’t realise until he’d hooked a finger under my choker chain and pulled me toward him. I let out a small yelp and Patrick frowned toward us.  
  
For his benefit I turned to Pierre and said to him loudly, “Pierre, you gave me a fright…”  
Pierre smiled at me, but it didn’t touch his eyes.  
  
“You should pay more attention, Sweet Pea,” he kissed me lightly on the lips and Pat rolled his eyes at us and turned back to Chuck who was trying to talk to him.  
  
I handed Pierre the towel and he used it to wipe the sweat from his face and arms. He pulled off his shirt baring his perfect stomach muscles for a few seconds until I handed him the clean black Role Model T-shirt, which he pulled on rapidly. Once he was ready he wrapped an arm around my waist and made for the exit. The others noticed and dashed to catch up with us.  
  
As we went out Pierre murmured softly in my ear.  
  
“We have signing now. So, just smile and be polite.”  
  
I smiled up at him and nodded obediently. The image that Pierre and I portrayed as we appeared before the fans was that of a loving couple. And the fact is: we do love each other.  
  
But that was not the case in the beginning…

 


	2. The beginning

I was born on a cold, wet, dreary morning into a world that was not kind to its women folk. All women were born to serve men and give them the sons that they dreamed of…the sons who would achieve much in the world. I came kicking and screaming into the world, which at that time consisted of the starch white sheets and white walls of a hospital ward.  
  
I was whisked away from my mother and placed in a nursery with several other female newborns and I was given a number: Number 8. A lucky number, I was told later on in my childhood.  
  
During my toddler years I was taught all those things any basic human being needs to know: How to talk, how to read and write. I was also taught to respect my elders and especially those that were male.  
  
My first real memory of the male of our species was of a young man by the name of Jake Angel. He became my guardian when I was six years old. I couldn’t really call him a father figure. The word…trainer would be more apt. Yes, I know it makes me sound like some kind of pet or something like. But remember that was the way the females of our society were seen as. I latched onto him on his first day in the nursery.  
  
He was bright and always had a sparkle in his dark eyes. He was a kind soul; yet, he was a firm teacher. He tolerated no disobedience and was quick to punish. However, when he was pleased he stayed in such a state for a long time.  
  
He was the one to give me my name when I came of age, which in our world is ten years of age. But I’m getting ahead of myself here. There was one particular memory that sticks in my mind. It was my eighth birthday and I was having a private session with Jake.  
  
“Sweet Pea…you turn 8 today.” Jake gently stroked a lock of my long black hair between his thumb and index finger. “A lucky number I’m told.”  
  
I glanced up into his sincere face.  
  
“Is that true, Sir?” I asked respectfully; he smiled down at me.  
  
“Yes, Sweetling. It is the truth…that is why you were given the number 8 at your birth. You are a lucky sub.”  
  
Sub, submissive, that is what I am, what I was born to be. At that tender age I still wasn’t sure what being a submissive meant. That was where Jake came in.  
  
“Your bond price is extremely high,” he informed me. The bond price is was what I was worth. Yes, we were sold like chattel some would say. But the morale’s behind all this are very complicated, and at that time of my life I did not comprehend that.  
  
All I knew and understood was that I was worth a lot. And very lucky. I leaned my head on his knee; he tilted my face up to his and looked me in the eye.  
  
“When you turn ten you’ll leave here. You realise that don’t you?”  
  
I remember a thrill of fear consuming me at that point as I replied to his query.  
  
“I don’t want to go…”  
  
Jake eyed me sternly.  
  
“It is the way things are. But you are lucky…your life will be good.”  
  
“Well…it is two more years, Sir. It’s a long time…” I murmured. He nodded smiling gently at me.  
  
“Yes, and you still have much to learn…come.”  
  
And so he taught me everything I needed to know before entering the real world.  
  
“She needs a name.”  
  
The Master nodded slowly at Jake.  
  
“Well, Sir Angel, what do you think is an appropriate name for lucky Number 8?”  
  
I was kneeling silently at Jake’s feet, eyes lowered to the floor, hands resting demurely in my lap. He rested a hand lightly on my head as he responded.  
  
“I was thinking perhaps, ‘Marly’?”  
  
It was a week after my tenth birthday and I had been summonsed to the Master’s presence. It was time for him to make decisions concerning my future. Jake accompanied me; he knew me better than any of the female caretakers.  
  
Some of them cried as they readied me. I was dressed in my best, a lacy white frock, white socks with lace at the ankles, and white sandals and I wore my long black hair loose and free. I was a picture of virgin innocence, young and untouched. My dark brown eyes were accented by a very light touch of eye shadow. I wore no more makeup than that.  
  
The Master leaned forward and lifted my face up, studying me as he pondered Jake’s suggestion.  
  
“What do you think, little one?” he asked gently.  
  
Keeping my eyes lowered I darted my tongue out across my lips before replying.  
  
“Whatever Master thinks…”  
  
The Master gave me a pleased smile and looked back at Jake.  
  
“You have trained her well. Very obedient. I believe she will do fine in any situation. And yes, the name appeals to me…‘Marly’ she will be.”  
  
That was the end of my audience with The Master. My name and profile would now be sent out to the open market for anyone to bid on. It was time for my life to truly begin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was auction day. It seemed like the whole world converged upon Montreal City for the sales. My fellow subs and I stood gazing out the large glass windows of the Centre’s main building. Today was the day some of us would leave here. We would never return. Those that stayed were deemed unlucky or were just too young.  
  
Jake moved among us checking to make sure we were in perfect condition. When he came to me he tilted my chin up and smiled gently at me.  
  
“Chin up little one, and remember everything you’ve been taught…do me proud.”  
  
“Yes, Sir,” I whispered obediently.  
  
He stroked my hair softly then he continued on his way. I turned back toward the window feeling an overwhelming fear rise from deep within. I did not want to leave this sanctuary but I had no choice in the matter. I was a submissive and my lot was to always obey, for that was how I was trained to be. Once Jake had finished he clapped his hands together to claim our attention.  
  
“It’s time to go…Marly, stay here with me.”  
  
I wondered why he had singled me out but I didn’t question him. Keeping my eyes lowered I moved to stand by him. As the others were lead out like cattle being sold at a market (an apt description…if we wanted to go down to the crude running of the auction) Jake tilted my face to his and said something that surprised me. It was highly unconventional for a submissive to have her situation explained to her, yet, it seemed as if Jake was going to make an exception with me.  
  
“As I’ve already mentioned, your bond price was extremely high and the Master will only accept the highest price from the highest bidder. And, he has already had several offers.”  
  
Jake ran a hand softly through my hair; then he went on as he led me in a different direction to the others.  
  
“The Master has accepted the highest offer. Your new…Guardian is a Mr Real Bouvier, that is until you come of age.”  
  
I was curious as to what he meant and asked him hesitantly. I cringed waiting for a reprimand; I was not supposed to question him, or anyone for that matter. But he just smiled.  
  
“It is not my place to say, little one. You will find out soon enough. Come, hurry or we will be late.”  
  
We arrived outside The Master’s office and before we entered Jake straightened my white-laced frock and ran his fingers through my hair. Once he deemed that I was ready he pushed open the door and led me into the room. I kept my eyes lowered as we entered and sank gracefully to my knees on a cushion that had been placed in the centre of the room.  
  
“So, this is the one?”  
  
The deep voice that spoke from somewhere above me, had a rough yet cultured tone to it; and there was more than a hint of an accent, French Canadian I was told later on. The Master replied in confirmation and then I felt rough fingertips tilting my chin up. Cool brown eyes appraised me intently. I was careful to keep my eyes lower than his.  
  
“Hmmm…she appeals to me…I don’t know what my sons’ will think though…”  
  
“You have three sons?”  
  
“Yes. Jason, Jonathan and Pierre. Jason and Jonathan are in their twenties; Pierre is sixteen.”  
  
“May I make a suggestion, Mr Bouvier?” Jake spoke then.  
  
“Yes, of course.”  
  
“Pierre is your youngest son, correct?”  
  
“Oui, he is. He’s a bit of a handful…even now that he’s an adolescent.”  
  
“I know you would probably prefer to pair Marly with one of your older sons…” Jake started. The Master interrupted politely.  
  
“Actually, Real was purchasing her for his youngest son.”  
  
“Ah…yes, I believe that would work,” Jake smiled softly.  
  
Real crouched down in front of me and cupped my face gently in his large hands. I looked up at him and sensed instinctively that this was a man I could trust.  
  
“I believe so as well, Jake. But I’m not certain how Pierre will receive her. Right now the most important thing to my youngest son is his band. It’s frustrating. He’s dropped out of school and his mother is beside herself over it.”  
  
Real sighed as he straightened. I lowered my eyes once more and waited silently as The Master, Jake and Real went over the final details of my bond price. Once payment was settled Jake hunkered down in front of me and took me in his arms.  
  
“Make me proud, little one…” he whispered softly into my ear as I clung to him. The Master settled down on one knee and Jake turned me to him as he cupped my face in his hand and placed the kiss of luck on my forehead.  
  
“Yes, make us all proud.”  
  
They drew back as Real took my hand. We exited the Centre and not once did I glance back.

 


	3. Dismissive gestures

“Hey there, bitch…”  
  
I gasped as Pierre shoved me hard into the pantry door, pinning me. My heart beat out a fearful tattoo. I began to tremble, my mouth going dry. He was so close I could see the pores in his skin and light flecks of colour in the darkness of his cold brown eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but then:  
  
“Pierre? Jeff’s here! Where the…”  
  
The door to the pantry slid open and Real stood in the doorway a scowl on his face.  
  
“There you are. Jeff’s here. He says you have a gig tonight.”  
  
Pierre pulled away from me and strode out without another look at me. Real glanced down at me, and his expression softened slightly.  
  
“Finish up here, Marly, then you can have time out.”  
  
“Thankyou, sir.” I bobbed my head to him and went back to dusting the shelves.  
  
I’d just recently turned 14; I’d been in the Bouvier household for exactly four years. Real and his wife, Louise, were very kind Guardians; their two elder sons tolerated me and allowed me to work unhindered. However, from the moment I set foot in the house their youngest son, Pierre, hated me. This was unfortunate, because when I came of age he would become my Master.  
  
The thought terrified me. At every chance he got, Pierre would taunt and abuse me. He hadn’t yet reached the stage of physically or sexually assaulting me…but I knew if Real hadn’t shown up today when he did that it might have happened.  
  
As usual Real’s timing was impeccable arriving at just the right time to prevent anything untoward occurring. Still, I knew he couldn’t protect me forever. Pierre was 20 years old and in less than a year he would be his own man. Luckily for me he had his band to occupy his time otherwise he would be at home 24/7.  
  
Once I finished my chores for the day I made my way to my small room that was right next to Pierre’s room. I hesitated before entering my room glancing at the poster on his bedroom door. It was a picture of his first band ‘Reset’, which he had quit not that long ago. The band he was in now had no name and consisted of himself, Jeff, Chuck (who had been in Reset with him) and Sebastien.  
  
I sighed and stepped into my room. It had a curtain for a door, I wasn’t permitted any other form of privacy. I had a small closet and drawer set for my clothes and a bed to sleep in. Other than that the room was completely bare. I collapsed on my bed exhausted and I instantly fell asleep.  
  
 _I was running through a forest; a dark figure chasing me…getting closer…I stumbled and fell…as I tried to get up something caught in my hair and tugged…_  
  
I felt a sharp pain at the base of my skull and I jerked awake out of my dream almost falling off the bed. That was a bad idea because Pierre had a hold of my hair and was looking down at me a malevolent expression in his dark eyes. I gazed up at him fearfully and remained silent. I didn’t want to anger him. I held still as he studied me as if I was a piece of meat. As far as he was concerned I was worth even less than that…not even worth my bond price.  
  
My breath quickened as he pinned my wrists above my head in one hand and with the other he tugged my shirt open. I was careful to avert my gaze so I wasn’t looking directly in his face. I trembled as he rested a hand on my left breast; then I felt him take the nipple between his thumb and index finger… _no…not that_ …and pinch it hard.  
  
I let out a small squeal of pain and tried to twist away. His grip tightened cruelly and the pain travelled from my nipple all the way to my private region causing my pussy to throb. He leaned close and hissed in my ear.  
  
“You’re lucky you’re not of age yet…because if you were…” Pierre didn’t finish the sentence; he didn’t need to. He gave my nipple one last painful tug then released his hold on me and slipped from my room as if nothing had happened.  
  
Once he was gone I felt a sudden pang of sorrow. I lifted a hand and pressed it to my eyes. They were wet and I could feel tears on my cheeks. Not for the first time I wished I were back at the Centre with Jake Angel and The Master…but that could never be. For better or for worse this was where I would spend the rest of my life. I sighed deeply and curled up in a little ball and eventually drifted into a restless sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _“You’re gone away_  
I’m left alone  
A part of me is gone  
And I’m not moving on  
So, wait for me…  
I know the day will come…”  
  
I was passing by the entertainment room and I halted when I heard Pierre’s voice wafting out the door. I peered around the doorframe. He was sitting on a stool, acoustic guitar in his arms strumming slowly as he sang. I recognised the song as the one he’d written the night his grandfather died.  
  
It had been shortly after my twelfth birthday, around midnight one night; the phone had rung and Real, Louise and their sons had been huddled in the study speaking in hushed whispers. Then when Pierre had returned to his room he’d grabbed his guitar, a pad and pen and began to write a song. For days after he’d wandered around the house in a daze and could be heard singing softly to himself everywhere he went.  
  
I drew back from the doorway when Pierre turned his head slightly in my direction. I didn’t know what he would do if he caught me watching him and I didn’t want to find out. I mustn’t have moved far enough back because his expression suddenly hardened and he stared straight at me. He continued to play as he spoke.  
  
“Come in here and close the door.”  
  
I knew not to argue and quickly complied, stepping uneasily into the room and closing the door. It was about a month after the bedroom episode and my left nipple was still a little bruised and tender to the touch. Keeping my eyes lowered I automatically sank to my knees in front of Pierre. He frowned down at me and I waited for the scolding I was certain I was about to receive. I was in for a surprise.  
  
“What do you think of the song?”  
  
I glanced up in shock forgetting my place for a moment. He narrowed his eyes at me; I instantly lowered mine again.  
  
“I…I think it’s really good, sir…” I hesitated uncertain how I was supposed to answer such an unexpected question. I glanced up enough that I could see his fingers plucking at the strings of his guitar. Those very same fingers could cause me a lot of pain. I didn’t like to dwell on that for long.  
  
“Hmmm…not that it really matters what you think…you’re just a sub.” Pierre yawned, obviously bored with the subject and thrust the guitar on its stand. He then stared down upon me, his lip curled in disdain; his brown eyes filled with an emotion I couldn’t read.  
  
“You don’t know anything about music anyway…get out of here,” he snapped, waving his hand at me dismissively. I scarpered from the room as fast as I could, not wanting to stay in his presence any longer than I had to. There would be a lot more of that once I turned eighteen. But that wasn’t for another four years; I was not looking forward to it. I would rather Real stay my Guardian forever but that wasn’t possible.  
  
As I headed to the back rooms of the house where I was to begin my chores for the day I heard Pierre begin to play again. He’d play all day if he were allowed. He practically did anyway but usually over at Chuck’s place with his band. I sighed and shook my head at myself as I grabbed the cleaning gear and got stuck into the day’s jobs.


	4. "I'd do anything..."

“Come on, we’ll be late.”  
  
Louise Bouvier gently steered me backstage. We were at the band’s first major gig. It was a month after Pierre’s 21st birthday. We could see him along with Chuck, Seb and Jeff, racing around backstage preparing for the show. Pierre had gel in his hair and it was all spiked up. He turned his head and caught sight of us. He came over a sour expression on his face.  
  
“What is she doing here?” he glowered down at me. I dropped my eyes to the floor and clasped my hands behind my back. I could hear his mother explaining that I should get used to spending time around and with him because it was highly likely once I turned eighteen I would be with him 24/7. I felt warm fingertips tilt my chin up.  
  
“Don’t get in my way or you will live to regret it. Do you understand?” Pierre’s tone was crisp and forbidding.  
  
“Yes, sir,” I whispered obediently. He nodded and glanced around.  
  
“Go sit over there and don’t move.” He indicated a chair that was positioned close to the stage entrance. I bobbed my head to him and made my way over there, careful not to step in anyone’s path. Once I settled into place the pace of things quickened and soon the guys were heading on stage for the concert.  
  
 **Pierre’s P.O.V.**  
  
 _Why did Mom have to bring that…bitch…with her…she is a total waste of space…why did Dad even…ah forget it, Bouvier…you have a gig to play…forget about it._  
  
I stalked toward the stage entrance microphone clenched in my left hand. I didn’t even deign to look upon the sub as I passed her where she sat huddled on a chair by the entrance. I hesitated in the doorway breathing deeply. Settling a smile on my lips and a sparkle in my eyes I stepped onto the stage and jogged to the front and thrust my arms up as the crowd screamed.  
  
“YO! MONTREAL CITY! LET’S GO!”  
  
Jeff began to play the opening chords to ‘Anything’ and I jumped around the stage burning my energy. I gripped my mike tightly and brought it up to my lips as I began to sing.  
  
 _“These days I can't help but wonder why  
I stick to my illusions to carry on  
I'm so ashamed to dream of you  
It's just that you’re out of the game  
  
How I wish that someday  
I could belong to your life  
Really wish that someday  
You'd just take me away  
  
I'd do anything to hold you in my arms  
You look at me, you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything to fall asleep with you  
I know I'm not that cool, so maybe I should just forget you  
  
And now you set your eyes on me  
I turn myself around to see  
When your eyes meet mine you'll say  
Sorry, then you'll look away  
  
How I wish that someday  
I could belong to your life  
Really wish that someday  
You'd just take me away, Yeah  
  
I'd do anything to hold you in my arms  
You look at me, you laugh  
But somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything to fall asleep with you  
I know I'm not that cool, so maybe I should just forget you  
  
I close my eyes  
There's nothin' I can do to get you  
You're on your own  
  
I'd do anything to hold you in my arms  
You look at me, you laugh  
But somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything to fall asleep with you  
I know I'm not that cool, not that cool  
  
I'd do anything to fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything there's nothin' I won't do  
I'd do anything I know you'll never feel the same way too…”_  
  
I smiled at the crowd and grabbed my water bottle splashing the contents on the people in the front. It was extremely hot on stage so I tipped the rest over my head.  
  
“Whoo…that’s better…” I shook my head spraying water all over Seb who was standing next to me.  
  
“Hey, don’t do that!” Seb pushed at me and laughed as I slipped on a puddle and fell on my ass.  
  
“Ouch…that’s gotta hurt…” Jeff drawled unsympathetically. I flipped him the bird and climbed unsteadily to my feet. Once I was up we slipped easily into the next song; it was exhilarating watching the crowd jumping and screaming and singing along with us. It was amazing…this was my dream come true.  
  
We played several more songs and then our set was over. When we exited the stage I was so happy that I even bothered to acknowledge Marly who was sitting stock still in her chair. Just a nod…nothing more. Still I thought it was generous of me. I motioned to her to follow as I headed back to the van. I saw my Mom hurrying over to join us.  
  
“Pierre…that was fantastic…” she gushed as she hugged me. I smiled broadly and flushed a little.  
  
“Thanks, Mom…I think I’m going to head straight home…I’m dead on my feet…I’ll take the sub back with me.”  
  
My mother frowned at that. “I don’t think…”  
  
“Look, you said she needs to get used to being with me.”  
  
“Well, all right…just…don’t do anything to her.”  
  
I raised my eyebrows incredulously at her. “Why would I?”  
  
Mom shook her head and hugged me again.  
  
“Go on, son. I’ll see you at home.”  
  
I nodded then turned to the girl letting my features settle into a cold expression.  
  
“Come on. We’re leaving.”  
  
 _End Pierre’s P.O.V._ ]  
  
Chills of fear swept over me as Pierre lead me out to the van. The show had been excellent; I’d had a good view from where I’d been sitting. But I had been dreading the moment the show ended because then that meant I would have to go back to the real world. And back to Pierre being…himself…Onstage he’d been a totally different person to the one I knew, laughing and joking and generally extremely pleasant. But now he was back to the way he was around me. Cold and sullen. He glanced back impatiently at me.  
  
“Hurry up.”  
  
I trotted to catch up with him making sure I stayed slightly behind him, keeping my eyes to the ground. I felt him close a strong hand around my arm and pull me into the van next to him. I wrapped my arms around myself and stared out the window as Pat (one of Pierre’s other friend’s) jumped in the driver’s seat and pulled out of the band parking area. I stayed silent as Pierre chatted animatedly about the show to Pat.  
  
He just nodded and repeatedly said, “Yeah, I know…I got it on the camera, Pie…don’t worry, it’s all there.”  
  
I felt Pierre relax back against his seat. After several moments I realised he was staring at me. I could feel his eyes boring into me. I flushed and stared at the floor. I felt him rest two fingers under my chin and turn my face toward his. I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat. I looked down.  
  
“Look at me,” he ordered softly. I flicked my eyes up to meet his hesitantly. He studied me for a moment. Not for the first time I wondered what went on in his mind at times like these. As I looked into his eyes I also surreptitiously took in his appearance; that was something I had been taught at the Centre, to always be aware of the condition my Master (or in Pierre’s case, Master-to-be) was in at any time and in any situation. He was sweating…a lot. He was wearing a white singlet top and a red cap.  
  
Even at only 21 he was well built and I could understand why free-girls that he saw on the street would almost throw themselves at him. His dark brown hair was no longer spiked; it was wet and limp and his cheeks were pink from the exertion of performing. A small frown creased his brow yet even so he still looked good.  
  
 _What the…where did that thought come from…he scares me…and he’s my Master-to-be, I’m not supposed to think that…how could I think that he looks good?_  
  
He opened his mouth to speak then but Pat interrupted.  
  
“Oi…we’re back at your place, Pierre.”  
  
Pierre cast me a look that held an emotion I couldn’t decipher then he turned away and pushed open the door. I stumbled out after him almost falling out…I was stiff after having been sitting down since the show started and then being cramped in the back of the van. I felt him catch hold of me but once I was steady he released me and slapped me hard on the behind.  
  
“Inside…” he snapped then looked back at Pat. “See you later, man.”  
  
Pat waved and pulled out of the drive and disappeared down the road. I quickly made my way inside my bottom stinging from the hard slap it had just received. I was about to go into my room but Pierre came up behind me and pulled me around to face him.  
  
“Tell me something, sub,” he growled in a low tone, “what did you think of that concert?”  
  
His dark eyes bore into mine and I let out an involuntary whimper; his grip was hard on my arm and it hurt. He didn’t seem to notice though; he was too intent on making me answer his question.  
  
“It…was…great, sir…” I gasped out. His eyes narrowed coldly.  
  
“Bullshit…it was crap…” He shoved me up against the wall and leaned in to whisper in my ear. “It was crap and you know it…”  
  
“No, sir…it was really good…”  _Why does he want me to lie to him…it was really good…I loved the show…_ That of course was the wrong thing to say. He wrapped a strong arm around my waist and dragged me into his room locking the door behind him…


	5. Pain...?

**Pierre’s P.O.V.**  
  
I stared down at her, as she lay curled on my bed trembling. She was terrified; I could almost smell her fear. I paced the length of the room thinking about what I should do. She was only 15 years of age…therefore I couldn’t take her virginity from her…yet. I scanned my room when my eyes settled on the leather cuffs that were sitting on my desk.  
  
 _What are they doing there? Hmmm, doesn’t matter…perhaps…_ I lifted them off the desk and looked over at Marly. She turned her head slightly to look toward me. Her eyes travelled to the cuffs in my hand and then they widened. She shuffled back on the bed but I moved fast to pin her down. As soon as I had her she began to cry.  
  
I hesitated for a second but then I set my jaw and grabbed her left wrist and slipped one cuff around it. She began to fight me then. I slapped her. She sobbed louder and writhed under me as I managed to slip the other cuff through the bed head and lock it around her other wrist. Her body shuddered and she continued to fight. I drew back and just watched her for a moment. She tugged uselessly against her bonds and then slumped down looking up at me tearfully.  
  
“What are you going to do to me, sir…” she whispered.  
  
“I don’t know yet,” I replied coolly giving no hint of my intentions.  
  
I sat on the edge of the bed thinking. I moved closer to her and rested a hand on her leg. She quivered but didn’t try to move away. I slid my hand slowly up her smooth limb her skin was hot to the touch.  
  
I looked into her eyes seeing the terror there. I moved my hand further up her leg pushing her skirt up. She tore her eyes from mine and stared at the wall. I ignored this and let my hand rest on her panty-covered groin. She automatically tried to twist away. I shifted and pinned her down with one hand.  
  
“Don’t move,” I sternly advised her.  
  
Her eyes flickered back to me…those light brown eyes that were usually down turned. They were clear and I had a strange feeling that behind the fear there was an intelligence that probably surpassed mine. I laughed to myself wondering at that thought but then I drew my mind back to the situation at hand.  
  
“Don’t hurt me, sir…” she pleaded softly.  
  
Was I going to hurt her? I didn’t really know. Sure I hit her sometimes and shoved her into walls…but  _really_  hurt her? I don’t think I had that in me. My friends all said that I could never hurt anyone…and that I’d never get into a fight…a softy at heart. Regardless of the fact that I looked like I could hold my own in a fight…I was fit enough.  
  
I stared down at her; tears dampened her cheeks and her hair was tousled.  
  
 _To hurt…or not to hurt…that is the question…_  
  
I continued just looking at her. Having her tied to the bed made me extremely horny…but I couldn’t do anything to relieve myself because…she wasn’t legal. And that was one thing I would never do…I could never rape anyone…but then I suppose it would end up that way after all…rape is where the girl is not willing…but then again they have to say no…and Marly would never say ‘no’ to me. I frowned slightly.  
  
“Do you want me to hurt you?”  
  
She shook her head. “Please…don’t…I didn’t do anything wrong, sir…”  
  
 _She’s right about that…I’m just being a total asshole…why…because I can…_  
  
I sighed deeply and absently stroked her through her panties. She moaned softly and her eyes rolled in their sockets. I reached down and rubbed myself through my pants, working my thumb against my penis through the thin material. I continued to rub her and she began to whimper and I felt a little wet patch beginning to grow on her panties.  
  
“Like that do you?” I lifted an eyebrow at her. She was hesitant to reply, not surprising really. “It’s okay…you can answer.”  
  
“Yes, sir…” her voice was barely audible, but I heard it perfectly. I leaned down close and stared straight into her eyes. For some odd reason I wanted to be nice to her…perhaps it was because the gig really had been very good tonight. I don’t really know why I was so mean to her. It wasn’t as if she had any choice to be here…in my family’s home.  
  
“Want more?” I found myself asking in a tone I never used with her. I saw the shock in her eyes. She was extremely wary.  
  
She nodded very slightly. I smiled slightly and continued to rub her; after a few moments I pulled her panties down to allow access to her love chamber. I found her clit easily and flicked it with my thumb…that was all it took. She gave a sudden cry and bucked and as she did she came hard. I withdrew my hand and leaving her tied to the bed I went into my en suite to relieve myself.  
  
 _End Pierre’s P.O.V._  
  
 _Where am I…_  
  
My eyes flickered open…they were bleary and unfocussed. I blinked several times and tried to move. I could feel something restricting my movements and then the memories came crashing down on me. I was in Pierre’s room.  
  
I turned my head slightly to see his form lying asleep next to me. His dark brown hair was falling into his face; his eyelashes lay still on his face. He slept in only his boxers and I couldn’t help but stare at his abs…he had a clean-cut six-pack. I glanced up to find out why I couldn’t move. My wrists were cuffed to the bed head. I sighed and shifted feeling a tingling and moistness in my groin.  
  
 _What happened last night…I can’t remember…well…the last thing I remember was this intense pleasure…what happened? He didn’t…no…he couldn’t have…I’m not of age yet…_  
  
I began to cry silently so as not to wake him. I was scared. I hoped when he awoke that he could explain to me what happened, but I didn’t set much store for that. I was a sub and I was supposed to just accept anything that happened and not question it. I sighed and shifted trying to get comfortable. Eventually I drifted off to sleep slipping into a dream that I’d had many times before.  
  
 _Pierre and I were standing backstage and he had his arms wrapped around me, and his head resting against mine. The crowd was going wild as they waited for the band to go on to perform. I turned my head up to look into Pierre’s dark eyes…there was love written deep in them seemingly coming from deep in his soul._  
  
His lips curved up into a soft smile and he leaned down pressing his lips to mine…then the scene changed and I was lying tied to a bed crying…Pierre lying next to me an arm draped over my waist effectively pinning me to the bed; his dark eyes locked on my face a cold smile playing across his lips…at this point everything went dark…  
  
I fell into a deep sleep and knew nothing ‘til morning…


	6. 'No Pads, No Helmets...Just Balls'

“Mom…it’s called ‘No Pads, No Helmets…Just Balls’,” Pierre stated for about the tenth time, exasperation evident in his tone.  
  
I glanced up from my breakfast; it was early in the morning and I didn’t have any chores to do. Now that I was 16 Real decided that I should accompany Pierre more and aid him in his day-to-day activities, instead of cleaning the house. After all that was how my life would be.  
  
Of course when I turned 18 there was one other service I would provide to him. But I didn’t dwell upon that too often. I watched as Louise cast a perplexed expression at her youngest son.  
  
“I don’t get it…”  
  
Pierre sighed and rubbed a hand through his spiked black hair. He glanced over at me and I could sense him hesitating before coming to a decision.  
  
“Tell me…do you get the name of our record?”  
  
“Me, sir?” I asked cautiously. He nodded, not quite smiling at me. It was more a twist of his lips than anything else. “Well…yes…I suppose…”  
  
A shiver ran down my spine as Pierre moved to stand behind me. I looked down at my cereal. Then I gasped as he pulled my hair and drew my head back so I was looking up into his face.  
  
“You don’t, do you?”  
  
“No, sir…” I whispered obediently. He nodded and let go of my hair. My head hurt where the hair had pulled but I didn’t dare to relieve it. I would just have to deal with the pain…as usual. Louise who had been hovering in the background spoke then.  
  
“So, what’s happening today?”  
  
“Release party for the record,” Pierre yawned, “Just a small gathering with the producer…and Joel and Benji Madden and Mark Hoppus.”  
  
He wandered into the kitchen and glanced through the cupboards. I quickly climbed to my feet.  
  
 _Oh my God…Pierre’s toast…_  
  
I hurried over to the toaster and flipped the toast out onto a plate and smeared peanut butter and jelly over it. Once it was ready I held out the plate to him as he pulled himself away from the pantry. He stared at the toast for a moment and then thanked me quietly.  
  
Lately he had been a lot nicer to me. I suppose it was because things were going extremely well for him and his band. They had a name now…‘Simple Plan’; a new member, David Desrosiers, who ironically had been Pierre’s replacement in his old band, Reset; and finally their debut album was just about to be released.  
  
“Are you taking Marly with you?” Louise asked him as he slowly ate his breakfast. He pushed his plate away and stretched his arms as he thought about her question. He let his eyes settle on me where I’d once again sat at the table.  
  
“Might as well…she’ll have to get used to being around the guys…and David has to be told about her…he might as well meet her as well.”  
  
“You haven’t told the others that she’s a…” Louise started. Pierre cut her off.  
  
“All they know is that we fostered her…Chuck knows the truth; he’s my best friend, Mom. He understands…but the others. They don’t need to know that she’s a sub. I might tell them one day…when she’s older…but for the moment…they don’t need to know. Anyway, I’m going to get ready to go.” He looked at me expression stern. “We leave in ten minutes.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
I watched as he disappeared into the bathroom and then I dashed back to my room to prepare myself for the day ahead.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“David, stop being such an ass-wipe and start playing…” Pierre grumbled to the bassist. We were in Chuck’s basement and the band was practising for the release party. I sat on an upturned crate in the corner of the room absently twisting a lock of my hair around my finger. I watched as David flipped Pierre off and began to play a few off chords on his bass.  
  
Even though Pierre thought I didn’t know anything about music, I was actually quite knowledgeable. Some nights when everyone else was asleep in the house I often couldn’t sleep; so, I would sneak into the entertainment room and pull out the books on music and read through them. Anyway, I knew about each of the instruments the boys played and I knew about the sound systems etc.  
  
Pierre rubbed at his neck and picked up his microphone.  
  
“Which song should we play?”  
  
“Well, we’re playing all the songs…so we got to practise all of them,” Chuck said from behind the drum kit.  
  
“All of them?” Pierre glowered at his best friend. “When did we decide that?”  
  
“Uh…I decided it…now…” Chuck mumbled sheepishly.  
  
“What?” Before Pierre could get too worked up Jeff cut in.  
  
“Let’s just play…worry about that later.”  
  
“No,” Pierre snapped, “Release party is in an hour we have to play the songs we’re going to play there…and we’re worrying about it, now.”  
  
“Yes…and like I just said…we’re playing all of them,” Chuck glared at him. I watched as my Master-to-be sighed and shook his head in exasperation.  
  
“Fine…let’s just do this…” he looked over at me and nodded toward his water bottle. I grabbed it and went over to give it to him.  
  
“Here…” I said softly. He took it and nodded for me to go back to my seat. I did so and leaned back against the wall as they finally decided to play ‘Perfect’.  
  
An hour later we were sitting in the old ambulance van that Real had leant to them to use. I sat on the floor at Pierre’s feet head leaning against his right leg, eyes half closed. He had his fingers hooked loosely in my hair. Chuck was looking at us strangely.  
  
“What?” Pierre arched an eyebrow at his best friend.  
  
“Nothing,” he mumbled in response. He then looked at me again and mouthed, “When does she turn 18?”  
  
“Year and a bit,” Pierre replied quietly.  
  
I winced as his grip tightened in my hair and he smiled down at me slightly. That same cold smile from my dreams. I shuddered and averted my gaze. The ambulance van bounced along the street as Pat drove. The five guys in the back including Pierre yelled obscenities at their friend, calling him a bad driver and the like. Of course this didn’t bother Pat any. He was used to being called names. It was just the way things were. Just as I was used to the way Pierre treated me.  
  
As I sat there I felt Pierre slide a hand underneath my shirt. I stiffened but I didn’t let anyone else see this leaning my head more into his leg. He smiled slightly at me even though his eyes stayed as cool as ice. I closed my eyes but then I let out a small yelp as his fingers closed around my left nipple.  
  
 _Please…don’t do that_ …I silently pleaded with him not to hurt me. He didn’t hear me of course and his fingers tightened like a vice sending a crushing pain through my body. I stifled the urge to scream and instead made a small mewling sound that was a mixture of pain and protest.  
  
I opened my eyes and glanced up at him. He wasn’t even looking at me; he was chatting animatedly to Chuck about the release party, ignoring my discomfort completely. However, David noticed.  
  
“What’s the matter with her?”  
  
“Huh?” Pierre frowned then let his eyes settle on me. I dropped my eyes instantly.  
  
“Oh, nothing,” I heard my Master-to-be reply casually. “She’s probably just bored.”  
  
I heard David say quietly to Seb, “I’ve never heard someone who’s ‘bored’ make sounds like that…”  
  
“Neither…” Seb muttered in reply.  
  
Pierre heard the both of them and glared down at me and mouthed.  
  
“Not another sound from you…” His fingers tightened around my throbbing nipple in a clear warning; he then relaxed his grip and leaned back against the seat staring out the window as Pat pulled up in front of the release party venue.  
  
 _Show time…  
  
* * * * *  
  
“I heard you're doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
I tried to make you happy but you left anyway  
  
I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
  
Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
I'm still a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway  
  
How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine  
  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you…”_  
  
Pierre had so much energy. He bounced around the makeshift stage as if there was no tomorrow. I sat right in a corner so as not to be seen. Pat was crouched next to me video camera in hand staring down the eyepiece as he filmed the guys. They were playing the last song for the night.  
  
Everybody seemed to be getting into it. I could see Joel and Benji Madden of Good Charlotte and Mark Hoppus of Blink182 standing to the side watching with big grins on their faces. I wish somebody would smile at me like that. But that would never happen. I sighed deeply and Pat glanced at me.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
I nodded slightly.  
  
“Sure…” I wasn’t certain how to address him or the other members of the band for that matter. Chuck I addressed as ‘sir’ because he knew what I was. But Pierre had never mentioned anything about what I was supposed to say to the others. Perhaps he didn’t see any point because it hadn’t been an issue. But it would become one soon enough.  
  
I stifled a yawn as the band finally finished. They went to mingle with the guests and Pat got up to join them leaving me alone in the corner. I slumped down and tried to stay awake. I knew there was only one way to do so and that was to focus my attention on Pierre.  
  
I let my eyes rove the room until they settled on him. That young man would be my Master in just over a year. I didn’t really know how I felt about that, not that it mattered. I just had to accept my lot.  
  
I suppose it could be worse. I’d heard tales of subs who had ended up being raped by their Master-to-be…before they came of age. So, in a way I was lucky. At least Pierre respected protocol.  
  
I smiled slightly as I watched him talking to Joel and Benji. He was gesticulating with his hands explaining something to them. He halted at one stage looking as if he’d forgotten what he was talking about but then he laughed it off and carried on. This was a side of him I rarely saw. Happy, cheerful, excited, nice… A side I wish he’d direct my way.  
  
 _Hah…dream on…like he’d ever do that…_  
  
“I love you, Marly…always have, always will…I wish you were free…but you’re a sub…no matter what happens. Still…I’ll always love you…”  
  
I gaze up into his dark eyes, such love there…and desire. I wrap my arms around him and lean close. And then we…  
  
“Ouch!” I squealed in shock as I felt his hand connect with my face. My eyes snapped open as I realised I’d fallen asleep in the corner of the room.  
  
“Sir…I’m sorry…” I cowered on the floor at Pierre’s feet.  
  
“Time to go,” he ordered. “Get up.”  
  
I stumbled to my feet and he grabbed my arm firmly at the elbow. My mind was still half in the dream that I’d just had. Jake once told me that dreams were often prophetic and predicted the future. Still I couldn’t help to think that this particular dream was impossible. It could never occur. To even believe in it would cause me to hope too much.  
  
I blinked hard as Pierre led me from the building and back out to the van. I heard Chuck say to Pierre as he almost pushed me into the van:  
  
“Tonight’s just the beginning…we have a lot of shows scheduled.”  
  
And Pierre’s reply, “Good…that’ll keep me out of trouble…”  
  
And so, Pierre’s future looked absolutely certain, but what of mine? Only time would tell.


	7. Warped Tour 2003

My eyes flickered open to the sound of Pierre’s protest as David jumped on him to wake him up. We were on the Simple Plan tour bus at the final venue for the Warped Tour…Boston, Massachusetts. I lay in the bunk above Pierre’s. Chuck had been curious as to why I was above him and not below. Pierre had laughed and said that it was because he didn’t want David jumping on me.  
  
 _How thoughtful…I really wouldn’t mind…_  
  
“David…get off will you?” I leaned over the edge of my bunk as far as the leather cuff on my left ankle would allow me. That was the other reason I was on the top bunk. So no one could see that I was tied to the bunk. Pierre was on the floor with David sitting on his stomach.  
  
At first all I could see was Pierre’s blonde/black hair (it had been completely blonde at the beginning of Warped but the roots had finally started to grow back black; but he kept the hair trimmed), and then when he managed to push David away I could see the look of exasperation on his face. His cheeks were slightly pink and his dark eyes conveyed his displeasure.  
  
David was smart enough to sense that his friend was not in an especially good mood and headed back to the front of the bus. I pulled my head back behind the curtains of my bunk as Pierre glanced up. His eyes narrowed and he climbed up and pulled the curtain aside.  
  
“Were you watching that?” his tone was sharp. I couldn’t lie so I nodded slightly.  
  
“Yes, Master…” I wasn’t 18 yet…two more days in fact til my birthday…yet I’d taken to addressing him in this way just to get used to it. He leaned close and stared deep into my eyes. I began to shake and shrank back from him pressing against the wall of the bunk averting my gaze from his. I felt him twist his fingers into my hair and jerk my face to his.  
  
“You know I don’t like you watching me, sub,” his eyes bore into mine angrily.  
  
“I’m sorry, Master…” I swallowed and tried to move to ease the pain in my head. Pierre was having none of that; he tightened his grip and moved so he could pin me to the bunk. I felt tears begin to well in my eyes. He frowned slightly as one of them escaped and made its way down my face.  
  
He did something then that surprised me. He leaned down and gently kissed it away. I blinked rapidly; for a split second in time I saw his expression soften with a hint of something that I couldn’t read. The next instant his features hardened and he drew back; relaxing his hold in my hair, slightly.  
  
“Two days…” he murmured reminding me of my place. “And stop watching me.” He let go of my hair and disappeared to get ready for the day ahead.  
  
I flopped back on the bed and now that I was alone I let the tears spill over my eyelids as I massaged my head where the hair had pulled. Once again I would be left on the bus while the guys went and had fun performing and meeting fans. Of course Pierre’s excuse to the others was that I was too shy to go and mingle with the crowd and that I wasn’t feeling well. Although Chuck knew the truth mostly.  
  
I lay listening to the sounds of the guys getting ready to leave the bus. The voices that travelled back to me were mostly those of David and Pierre.  
  
“Dude, hurry up…”  
  
“Pierre, get outta the way or go out the door…”  
  
“David, fuck off…”  
  
“No, Pierre…I don’t think so!”  
  
“Well, I think so…come on…move…”  
  
“Make me…” David chuckled.  
  
I smiled a little, David always made me laugh. Out of all of Pierre’s friends, besides Chuck, David was the one who made me feel most at ease. (Actually, Chuck makes me nervous.) He was always kind to me and always had a friendly word to say to me. Pierre didn’t mind this, obviously because he made up for it with his nastiness. I rolled onto my stomach as David and Pierre finally left the bus. The others had already long gone and I was now alone.  
  
This was the part I hated about the band touring, I was always left by myself with nothing to do, nowhere to go. Not that I could go anywhere, seeing that I was tied to the bunk. There was only one thing I could do and that was…sleep. But, I was afraid to fall asleep.  
  
Lately I had been having nightmares and I would awake sweating heavily and to find myself in tears. I never could remember what the nightmare had been about. But it was about me and Pierre. That much I remembered. I sighed and tried to push all the bad thoughts from my mind and eventually I fell asleep.  
  
 _Darkness…I moan and stir eyes flickering open…where am I? I feel cold wet stone underneath me. I try to move and find that I am chained to something immoveable. I shift trying to see my location, but all is pitch black.  
  
“Master…” I call out. There is only silence. Then I hear the clang of a metal gate opening and footsteps. A figure looms over me then kneels close. Strong fingers curl in my hair and pull my head back. I gasp in pain…  
  
“Master?” This time my voice is twisted into a question. His dark brown eyes meet mine; there is anguish in their depths.  
  
“I’m sorry, little one…” he whispers as he draws a knife from his back pocket. I twist helplessly in his iron grasp opening my mouth to scream…_  
  
“Marly…Marly…wake up…” My eyes snapped open to find, shockingly, Pierre gazing at me with worry in his deep brown eyes.  
  
 _Did he just call me by my name? He hardly does that…_  
  
“Master…” I stared at him unabashedly strange feelings consuming my whole being. I couldn’t explain my emotions right at that point in time, seeing Pierre leaning into the bunk with obvious anxiety directed at me for a change. He pulled himself up on the bunk next to me, legs dangling. I averted my gaze but then he cupped my face and turned it to his.  
  
“Nightmares again?”  
  
I was surprised he knew. I nodded in response and blinked rapidly. He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair.  
  
“About your birthday?”  
  
“No, Master…it’s…something else…” I whispered. He glanced at me expression stern.  
  
“Tell me.” An order, not a request. So I told him as much as I could remember. He frowned thoughtfully and stroked his thumb across his bottom lip. I could see the vein in his right arm pulsing as he moved. He sighed and moved to lie next to me slipping an arm under my body and around my waist.  
  
 _What is he doing?_  
  
I glanced curiously at him; he stared back at me coldly; realising that I was staring at him I quickly looked away breathing hard. I waited for a reprimand but none came. I flicked my eyes at him and found myself staring right into his dark eyes. They were softer than I’d ever seen them and there was an unreadable emotion shining from their depths.  
  
 _What is he thinking…what is going on here…_  
  
 **Pierre’s P.O.V.**  
  
 _She’s so beautiful…whoa, Bouvier…when did you start thinking that? She’s a fucking sub for crying out loud. Still, there’s something about her…she’s always so obedient…and she takes everything so well…everything, even when I’m cruel to her. She just accepts it like it’s the way it has to be…which I suppose was what she was taught in that place Dad bought her from. She turns 18 in two days…guess what that means…yeah, I get to take her virginity…but…I don’t know why…I want to be kind to her…I don’t want to hurt her…_  
  
I turned my gaze to her; she had her eyes lowered and lay still in my firm grip. She was trembling very slightly.  
  
 _She’s still afraid of me…I want to change that…she doesn’t need to fear me so much…a little perhaps…more respect though; she has to respect my authority…but that doesn’t mean she should be scared of me._  
  
My ideals had changed. When Marly had first arrived in our household my goal had been to scare her half to death, for no other reason than to get a kick out of it. That was almost 8 years ago…I’d been young and immature, only 16. I was 24 years old now and more mature and more certain of my position in the world. I was in a kickass band…touring and well I was in a generous mood.  
  
 _It’s more than that…and you know it…you feel for her…no, she’s a sub…a slave…I can’t feel for her…I can’t…fall for her…it’s not right…it’s not…legal._  
  
That was the major problem. You weren’t allowed to fall in love with a sub…they had to be freed first and that cost a lot of money.  
  
 _Not that it matters…I’m not in love with her…it’s just lust…yeah, that’s what it is…lust._  
  
I sighed softly and looked at her once more; she’d gone back to sleep. Her chest rose and fell steadily and her eyelashes fluttered slightly on the curves of her cheeks. Other than that she made no movement.  
  
I carefully extracted my arm and slipped out of her bunk. I had to get back to the Brian Stage for our second set of the day. The others would be waiting. I turned to study my sub for a moment longer and then I left her to join the rest of the band.  
  
 _End Pierre’s P.O.V._


	8. The night before...

_The night before my birthday…_  
  
David was bouncing around the bus being as hyperactive as was possible for him. I was, for reasons unbeknownst to me, curled up on one of the small sofas, Pierre lounging next to me a strong arm wrapped around my waist.  
  
That evening when the guys had come back to the bus Pierre had come down the back and released the cuff from around my ankle and told me to join them up the front. I’d wondered why but I didn’t ask, like the good little sub I was. Chuck raised his eyebrows at us then winked, smiling gently at me. I flushed and lowered my eyes turning my head and leaning it carefully on Pierre’s chest.  
  
He shifted me so I was lying with my head on his lap. He lightly ran his fingers through my hair as he began to talk to Jeff about the set earlier that day. David who was still bouncing around collapsed on the couch not realising I was lying there and I let out a sudden cry of surprise…he cried out louder and everybody cracked up laughing, including Pierre. I glanced quickly at Pierre who smiled slightly. Then he glared mockingly at his friend.  
  
“Watch where you put your ass, David.”  
  
“Sorry…sorry, Marly…”  
  
“It’s ok, David.”  
  
I’d figured I could call them by their first names as long as I was polite. I glanced at Pierre and saw the hint of approval in his dark eyes. As David turned to Seb to start arguing about guitars for the fifth time that day Chuck motioned to Pierre and I. Pierre pulled me to my feet and headed down the back of the bus with Chuck. He motioned for me to take a seat in the corner of the back room then turned to his best friend.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I take it tomorrow’s her birthday?” Chuck inclined his head toward me.  
  
“Yeah…what of it?”  
  
His friend sighed and ran a hand lightly through his hair mussing it.  
  
“Look…just…be nice to her…”  
  
“Since when do you have the right to tell me how to be with her? She’s my sub…my slave…what I do to her is none of your business.”  
  
I cringed at his words and blinked hard. Chuck also flinched at his friend’s tone.  
  
“I’m sorry if I offended you, but you know…I can see how you look at her…you’re falling for her…and we both know that’s illegal…still, she deserves kindness…after everything you’ve put her through.”  
  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
  
Chuck rolled his eyes. “You’re always so…nasty to her.”  
  
“She’s used to it,” Pierre responded coolly.  
  
“Doesn’t mean you have to be like that.”  
  
Pierre pulled Chuck close and began to whisper furiously in his ear so I couldn’t hear. Once he released his friend’s shirt he turned to me.  
  
“Come on, we need to get you something to eat.”  
  
He led me back to the front of the bus leaving Chuck standing staring after us worry etched across his brow.  
  
* * * * *  
  
 **Chuck’s P.O.V.**  
  
 _Tell me something, is it wrong to start feeling things for a slave? I know Pierre is leaning toward that, but me? I can’t possibly, but she’s cute. But she’s off limits, she belongs to Pierre and when I say that I mean literally. Sigh…I never really liked this whole Master/slave thing…but that’s the way our society is…it’s gone to the dogs as far as I’m concerned, but it doesn’t seem to bother Pierre. Then again, nothing bothers him._  
  
I suppose it’s not that I really like her…I think I’m just worried about what Pierre will do to her…she’s still young, and she’s a virgin, an innocent…but then again she was probably prepared for this when she was little.  
  
Goddamnit, Comeau…admit it…you like the little bint…haha that is so mean…heh, Pierre’s finally starting to rub off on me…it’s wrong…everything is wrong…God, I wish I’d been born in some other place…some other time…some dimension where Marly would be free and I could fight Pierre for her attention…that would be the life…but it’ll never happen…all I can hope is that Pierre will be kind to her as her Master…and that one day, perhaps, he’ll buy her freedom…  
  
[End Chuck’s P.O.V.]


	9. My birthday

I felt a soft tug on my hair and opened my eyes. I found Chuck standing there with a kind smile on his face.  
  
“Pierre told me to let you sleep, but I thought you’d like to come see what Warped is about. So get up, girl.”  
  
I was surprised. “But…Master said I’m not to leave the bus…”  
  
Chuck rolled his eyes. “You turn 18 today…it’s your birthday…I think you can have some fun today…you hardly get any.”  
  
“I’m a sub,” I started to protest. Pierre’s best friend sighed.  
  
“Look…just get out of the bunk.” His tone sharpened slightly. I obeyed instantly. Don’t ask me why. I climbed out; Pierre hadn’t bothered replacing the cuff. I stood uncertain about what I was supposed to do. Chuck grabbed my clothes from my bag and threw them to me.  
  
“Put those on and meet me outside.”  
  
I quickly slipped the short denim skirt and red halter neck top on and then slipped out to the front of the bus and stepped outside. My eyes widened at the scene. There were people everywhere. In the area surrounding the tour bus there were other busses and members of a lot of the bands were milling around. Band crew and security were also present.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
Chuck came up next to me and looked down at me slightly.  
  
“Yes, sir…” I whispered, overwhelmed by the atmosphere.  
  
He led me past all the busses and took me to the Simple Plan Merch tent. Pierre was there signing autographs. A fan had just given him an album cover to sign and he was frowning thoughtfully at it.  
  
He glanced up and noticed Chuck and I and his dark eyes narrowed. Then a smile made its way back on his face as he turned his attention back to the fan and handed her the signed cover. I watched with a pang of jealousy…[]what?as he leaned over and gave the girl a hug and a kiss and then he turned toward us his eyes going cold.  
  
“Hey,” Chuck pulled me over to him.  
  
I kept my eyes lowered as I heard Pierre say tightly, “What is she doing here?”  
  
I tuned out as the two of them began to argue with each other in fluent French; I was quick to come to attention when Pierre’s stern gaze settled on me.  
  
“Well, Chuck’s convinced me to allow you to watch our set…but you better behave.”  
  
“Yes, Master.” I glanced up into his face and he smiled slightly then he pulled a face at Pat who had just come up to us with his video camera.  
  
“Piss off, Pat…” Pierre pushed him away and motioned for me to follow him.  
  
We made our way to the Brian Stage. I stayed close to Pierre, but not too close so as to get in his way. Today he was wearing a black Role Model T-shirt and beige Dickie pants, along with his black and white Converse sneakers. I saw Chuck go rushing pass us with Jeff, Seb and David in tow. Pierre walked up the stairs to the back of the stage and found a place for me to sit.  
  
“Stay here…don’t move.”  
  
I nodded in acquiesce and leaned back against the chair and watched as he made his way over to the techies to hook up his microphone. Once that was done he bounded to the front of the stage and began to engage the crowd.  
  
“Yo! Boston, Massachusetts! Make some fucking noise…we’re called Simple Plan…everybody jump with us!”  
  
They started to perform ‘God Must Hate Me’ and even though Pierre had told me not to move I couldn’t help but to get up and dance. I had a feeling I’d probably catch it later for disobeying him but I couldn’t just sit there. I was rarely disobedient, one because I was afraid of Pierre and two because that was the way I had been taught…never to defy my superiors. Still, Chuck was right…it was my birthday. I deserved some enjoyment…even if it did cost me.  
  
I looked over to Pierre who hadn’t seen me but Chuck had, from the drum kit, and he raised his eyebrows at me and then winked, which startled me.  
  
 _What’s happening…why is he being so nice to me?_  
  
I watched as he made a motion for me to move back further so Pierre wouldn’t be able to see me. I smiled gratefully at him and went back to dancing, as I watched Pierre intently. He turned his head slightly and his eyes instantly found me.  
  
 _But…Chuck…_  
  
I looked over toward the drummer and saw the strained look on his face and then I looked back over at my Master. He was angry, I could tell by the tic of the vein in his left temple. Nothing else on his face revealed his true emotions. To everyone in the crowd he was happy and filled with energy.  
  
He turned away from me and launched himself off the stage into the crowd. As he did so I slumped back on my chair and stared at the floor. My chest felt tight and a lump rose in my throat. The feeling of fear overwhelmed me and I thought I would probably throw up. I don’t remember what happened then…because I passed out… _great start to my birthday…_  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Pierre…leave her alone…damn it she just fainted…and she doesn’t look too well…”  
  
“No…she was not supposed to move from her spot…get out of the way, Comeau.”  
  
I groaned and my eyes cracked open to find Pierre and Chuck standing over me arguing. I looked around to find myself back on the bus. I could feel a cold fury emanating from Pierre. I shrank back on the bunk, noticing vaguely that it was Chuck’s.  
  
“Go away, Chuck.” Pierre shoved his best friend back toward the front of the bus then came back to me. I lay frozen on the bunk watching him apprehensively.  
  
“Get up.”  
  
His voice was harsh. I quickly complied keeping my eyes lowered as he steered me to the back room, which was the rec room. It also had a spare pull out bed. He shut the door behind him and locked it. Then he stood by the spare bed arms folded across his chest glaring at me, his dark eyebrows drawn close his brow creased in a scowl.  
  
I swallowed and climbed onto the bed and pulled my knees under me lowering my eyes. I felt him move close. I stiffened, my heart pounding in my chest. He slid one hand through my long black hair and then I gave a small cry of pain as he clenched his hand into a fist and pulled my head back. Tears pricked at my eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean it…”  
  
“Sorry won’t cut it,” Pierre spoke softly but clear enough that I could understand what he’d said. “When I tell you to do something, I expect you to obey me.”  
  
I breathed in hard and swallowed.  
  
“Don’t hurt me…please…”  
  
I heard Pierre sigh softly as he released his hold. I slumped down on the bed quivering. I flicked my eyes up to him and recognised the look in his eyes from my dream: anguish infused with…  
  
 _no…it can’t be…_  
  
“I didn’t want to have to do this…” he leaned over me and pulled the leather cuffs from his pocket.  
  
 _What…what was he going to do…_  
  
I shuffled back but he pinned me. He slowly and gently slid a hand along my left arm closing his fingers around my wrist and locking the cuff in place. Tears spilled involuntarily from my eyes and I began to cry.  
  
“Please…” I sobbed. “I didn’t mean to disobey you…”  
  
He glanced at me and then gently wiped the tears from my eyes.  
  
“I know…but I still have to punish you,” he whispered not unkindly as he slipped the other cuff around my other wrist and then secured them above my head. I lay there trembling trying not to cry anymore. As a sub I was supposed to take everything in my stride, including punishment…but it was difficult. Once he was sure I was restrained securely Pierre moved to lie next to me.  
  
“Now this is going to hurt…” he murmured softly locking eyes with mine. “Whatever I do, do not lose eye contact with me, do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, Master…”  
  
I felt a chill sweep over my body as he slowly slid a hand under my top and pulled it off. I whimpered but kept my eyes riveted on his. I felt his index finger and thumb close around my right nipple. I fought the urge to close my eyes and breathed hard through my nostrils. He very slowly stroked it and then he pinched it firmly. I gasped and then squealed as his grip tightened.  
  
I writhed against the cuffs, stabbing pain rushing from my nipple and spreading throughout my body. I couldn’t keep eye contact with him as I tried to twist away. He followed me maintaining his cruel grip on my nipple.  
  
“Master…please…stop…” I begged profusely voice trembling from the pain.  
  
“Look at me,” Pierre ordered. My eyes met his cold dark ones. There was a hint of disappointment in their depths. I knew I’d done it again…disobeyed him…but I couldn’t hold his gaze. The pain was excruciating.  
  
“You did it again, Marly…”  
  
 _He used my name again…_  
  
“I know, Master…” my voice shook.  
  
Pierre sat back leaving his fingers wrapped around my nipple as he ran his other hand through his hair. He stared down at me frowning a little. He then moved off the bed and rechecked the lock on the door, then came back and lay next to me slowly trailing a hand down my belly and then pulling my skirt up and tugging my panties down exposing my sex to him.  
  
 _No…not like this…please…not like this…_  
  
“Don’t worry…I’ll not do anything now…that won’t happen til tonight,” it was as if Pierre had read my mind; that eased my anxiety for a moment. But it didn’t last long because he suddenly had my pubes in his fingers and was twisting them.  
  
I squealed in pain…once again straining against my bonds crying uncontrollably. Pierre watched me intently not relaxing his grasp for an instant. I moaned in pain but I no longer tried to fight him off. I lay still now taking my punishment and allowing it to hit home. I breathed in and out allowing my heart to steady noticing that the pain dulled a little if I relaxed.  
  
I don’t know how long we were there for; it felt like hours, but the punishment only really lasted for ten minutes. Once it was over I just lay limp on the bed, eyes half closed still crying very quietly.  
  
Pierre got up and slipped from the room then returned with a cold face cloth. He used it to gently wipe the tears and sweat from my face and to gently wash the sweat from my body.  
  
“You won’t disobey me again in a hurry will you, little one?” he whispered as he unlocked the cuffs from my wrists and gently rubbed them.  
  
I gazed up into his face and made a small shaking movement of my head.  
  
“No, Master.”  
  
“Good girl. Come on…up you get and back into your clothes. We have another set…this time…you can dance as much as you want…in fact I’ll get you to stay with Pat down near the front of the stage.”  
  
And so he did just that. When we climbed off the bus, Pierre ignoring the disapproving look that Chuck shot his way, we made our way back to the Brian Stage where we found Pat and Pierre left me in his care. Pat led me through the crowd to the front of the stage. We stood so close to the front that I could look up and see Pierre singing from the perfect angle.  
  
 _“…God must hate me, cursed before eternity_  
God must hate me, maybe you should pray for me…  
  
I’m breaking down and you can’t save me  
  
I’m stuck in hell and I wanna go home…”


	10. That night

Pierre stretched and ran his fingers repeatedly through his blonde/black spikes. Chuck looked up at him from his laptop.  
  
“Bored, eh?”  
  
“There’s nothing to do…” my Master bemoaned.  
  
“God, Pierre…we just finished our set and you’re already bored?”  
  
“So?” Pierre glowered at Chuck then looked down at me where I was sitting on the floor at his feet, head resting against his leg. He lightly ran his hand through my hair and sighed. I looked up at him and hazarded to speak.  
  
“You okay, Master?”  
  
His eyes narrowed for a moment and for an instant I thought he’d get mad at me, but then his expression softened and he nodded.  
  
“Oui, I’m alright, little one.” He gently stroked my cheek then dragged himself to his feet.  
  
“Come on…let’s go for a wander.”  
  
I got up to follow him. Chuck stopped us and glared at his best friend.  
  
“What did you do to her before?”  
  
 _Did he have to ask that?_  
  
Pierre’s jaw clenched tightly.  
  
“Look, that’s none of your affair, Chuck.”  
  
He sighed, “Sorry, Pierre…I guess I’m just a bit edgy about everything…”  
  
“Yeah, well maybe if you slept in for once you’d relax.”  
  
“What? And leave the organising to you and the others…I don’t think so.”  
  
“Just a suggestion, Chuck.”  
  
Pierre brushed past him and we made our way to the catering tent. Without saying anything to me, he bought two salad and chicken rolls and handed me one.  
  
“Thankyou,” I whispered. He smiled and nodded reaching up to push a lock of my hair out of my face. As he did this a voice called from behind us.  
  
“Hey…I didn’t know you had a girlfriend?”  
  
We turned as one. Striding toward us a smirk on his face was Benji Madden. Pierre glanced at me and I expected him to say something along the lines of, ‘she’s not my girlfriend’ but what Pierre said next shocked me.  
  
“Where have you been hiding, Madden? This is my girl. Has been for awhile.” He slipped an arm around my waist and held onto me firmly.  
  
 _Well, it’s not entirely a lie…_  
  
“Well…she’s a catch…” Benji winked at me then wandered over to the counter to grab something to eat. Pierre looked down at me a strange light in his eyes. Not for the first time I wanted to know what he was thinking. I looked down and went back to eating my roll.  
  
 **Pierre’s P.O.V**  
  
 _Did I really just say that…my girlfriend? God, Bouvier…what is up with you today? She is not your girlfriend…she’s your sub…slave…the only way she could be otherwise is if I buy her freedom…will I do that? I don’t know…don’t think about that now…take it one day at a time…  
  
Thinking of that…tonight…_  
  
I turned my eyes to Marly where she sat with her head bowed over her food. I glanced at my watch, five O’clock.  
  
 _Roll on tonight…  
  
End Pierre’s P.O.V._  
  
* * * * *  
  
The bus was dark. It was just Pierre and I; everyone else had gone off to party with the other bands. We were in the back room, me lying on the spare bed, Pierre wandering around the tiny space muttering softly to himself in French. He had stripped down to his boxers and I couldn’t help but stare at his stomach muscles. They rippled as he moved aimlessly around the small room.  
  
He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and studied me with those dark chocolate eyes. I could feel a hot flush slowly spread from my cheeks across my face. Why was I feeling this way…obviously the way he was looking at me had set me off.  
  
“Stand up,” he ordered quietly. I slid off the bed and stood uncertain in front of him lowering my eyes to the floor. I felt his strong hands close around my tiny waist and pull me close to him so I was standing between his legs. I trembled slightly. He felt this and tilted my face up to his.  
  
“It’s okay, little one…I’m not going to hurt you…” his voice was deep yet gentle and there was kindness in his eyes. I took comfort in the expression in his eyes and breathed steadily.  
  
“Good girl…just relax…” he murmured softly as he slowly slipped my top off. I closed my eyes; Pierre slapped me lightly. “Keep your eyes open.”  
  
“Yes, Master…” my breath hung in the air.  
  
He tossed my shirt aside and cupped my breasts gently in his large hands. He caressed my nipples with his thumbs and stared deep into my eyes before leaning in close and taking my left nipple in his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. I gasped in shock, tingles of pleasure sweeping down my spine. Pierre drew back and his lips curved into a small smile.  
  
“You like that do you?”  
  
“Yes, Master…”  
  
I moaned feeling a need that I’d never felt before. He repeated the process on my other nipple while his right hand slowly travelled down to my waistline and quickly undid the clasp on my skirt letting it drop to the floor. I kicked the skirt away and then gasped again as I felt him hook two fingers into my dry pussy.  
  
“Oh…”  
  
I whimpered as he began to work them in and out slowly getting my juices flowing. Keeping his fingers in my pussy he lifted me up and lay me down on the bed moving to straddle me. Continuing to finger me he leaned down and nibbled along my collarbone kissing me softly. I arched up to him moaning. He pressed me back down and shook his head sternly at me.  
  
“Don’t move.”  
  
I held still as he went back to kissing me. I felt him find my clit and slowly begin to stroke it. I whined in need my pussy beginning to convulse. He stopped as soon as that happened and sat back pulling his boxers down revealing his hard penis standing straight out and ready.  
  
I felt a sudden fear rise up within me. He was big…and I suddenly felt so very small. He saw the apprehension in my eyes and withdrew his fingers from my pussy and lay down next to me and gently began to stroke my body.  
  
“Just relax, little one…it’s going to be alright…”  
  
I don’t know why but I began to cry softly. He leaned up and gently kissed the tears away.  
  
“Hush, no need for tears…we’ll go slow…ok?”  
  
I nodded letting out a small whimper.  
  
“Good girl…”  
  
He moved back on top of me and rested the head of his penis at the entrance to my sex. He began to rock slowly coating his hard length with my juices. I lifted my eyes to meet his and he smiled a little then leaned down to capture my mouth with his, guiding me.  
  
He slowly began to sink his penis inside me. I stiffened and let out a small moan and then felt a chill as the head pressed up against something inside me…a barrier…my hymen. I began to shake again. But then I relaxed as Pierre lightly stroked my sides lifting his head up to smile into my eyes.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
 _I don’t know…_  
  
He rested his forehead against mine and murmured, repeating his question.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
A whimper was my only response. His eyes darkened mirroring his desire. He thrust in hard breaking the tissue thin barrier, sliding all the way in to the base of his penis and I gave a small cry of pain jerking up under him feeling a sudden urge to try and escape. He pinned my hips firmly to the bed and shook his head at me.  
  
“I know it hurts, little one, but you just have to take it…the pain won’t last long.”  
  
He was right; after several seconds another sensation slowly washed away the pain…one I had never felt before…such sweet pleasure rarely known to anyone…I moaned softly and trembled beneath him. I felt as if I would explode then and there my pussy pulsing around him.  
  
He began to move within me then kissing me on the neck. He angled his hard length so it would rub against my clit and G-spot. Tingles of desire and pleasure rushed through my body and I began to move with him.  
  
He rested his arms on either side of my head as he rocked deep inside me; drawing almost all the way out then pushing back in. I locked eyes with him and saw an emotion in his eyes that I’d never seen before…not in full…I couldn’t explain what it was though…I wish I knew what it was…  
  
I gasped as he picked up the pace; the bus was rocking very slightly as he thrust hard into me his movements becoming a little shallower still with the same amount of friction against my clit. I felt my pussy walls contract and then a flood of pleasure hit me hard.  
  
I cried out, my Master’s name on my lips. My pussy clamped down hard around his penis and I came as my orgasm rocked me. At almost the same moment Pierre climaxed deep within me and I felt a sudden spurt of heat inside me. As I slumped down again I felt his lips at my ear and the last thing I remembered before I passed out from exhaustion were these words.  
  
“I love you, little one…”


	11. “It’s a song of the heart…that’s freedom…”

_It’s a measure of trust  
When love is alive  
It’s tender and tough  
That’s freedom  
It’s all love is about  
The opening up and letting it out  
Let freedom ring…_  
  
 _Anaheim, California, 2004._  
  
 **Pierre’s P.O.V**  
  
Chuck said that I was going soft. That was after Warped was over last year…and when he found out what I’d said to Marly. He wouldn’t let me live it down and I’d been worried that he would say something to my Dad.  
  
I’ve already mentioned that it’s against the law to fall in love with a sub or slave. But it didn’t change the way I felt now…before I could carry on with that thought my aforementioned best friend dashed pass me drumsticks clenched in his right hand.  
  
“Time to go on, Pierre!” he yelled back at me.  
  
We were in Anaheim, California performing our final show before we went back to the studio to start recording our second album. As I made my way to the stage I saw Marly perched on a stool near the door. I took in what she was wearing and smiled approvingly at her. She was dressed in a slinky black dress; one I had just recently acquired for her, and wore a gold and black choker around her neck.  
  
I was yet to purchase a pendant to attach to it. It had to be something personal to signify subtly that she belonged to me. She glanced up at me and smiled softly.  
  
“Have a good show, Master,” she whispered so no one else would hear her. I reached out and cupped her cheek gently and then dropped it when Chuck peered around the door.  
  
“Hurry up, Bouvier…your audience awaits.”  
  
I rolled my eyes and nodded at my sub.  
  
“Behave yourself,” my tone was stern. She nodded obediently a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. I allowed myself a small smile and then I strode through the door onto the stage to the loud screams of the fans.  
  
 _Another night…another show…but I never get sick of it…  
  
End Pierre’s P.O.V._  
  
The sounds of the concert drowned out all thought. I leaned my head against the door and smiled when I heard David and Pierre talking between songs.  
  
“Who wants to come to my house?” David yelled and I heard the crowd scream. Then, “I’m sorry…I don’t have a house…”  
  
I laughed softly at that then tilted my head and shivered when I heard my Master’s voice.  
  
“David is a hobo…he carries a bag on his back and he is a hobo…not a homo…a HOBO…”  
  
I sighed at the sound of his voice and leaned my head back against the wall closing my eyes and breathing deeply. I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew Pierre was pulling me to my feet and steering me to the Simple Plan dressing room. I noticed that none of the others were with him as he pushed me into the room and shut the door behind him. He leaned against it arms folded staring at me. It was unsettling so I began to talk to fill the tense silence.  
  
“I didn’t mean to fall asleep the music just…”  
  
He cut me off gently. “I’m not angry with you, little one.”  
  
I blushed at that and lowered my eyes.  
  
“Come over here.”  
  
I walked over to him and I felt him slip an arm around my waist and pull me close. He gently pressed a kiss to my forehead. I still wasn’t used to this side of Pierre. After years of abuse from him it was difficult for me to adjust to his kind loving (yet still stern and commanding) persona. It would take time and patience from both of us to make this work. And of course there were also the legal processes behind it that would be a problem.  
  
Nobody except for Chuck, Pierre’s immediate family and the Montreal government, knew that I was Pierre’s submissive. His family knew that he loved me…somehow they had found out even after Chuck promised not to say anything. That wasn’t really a worry, what would be a dilemma would be if the government found out. The situation could get nasty and someone would get hurt; namely, me.  
  
Of course there was one solution to all this and that was for Pierre to free me, but at this point in time he had no thoughts of entertaining that idea. And so we just had to be careful to stick to protocol. Only when we were in private did Pierre ever let his guard down. As was the case at this moment.  
  
I tilted my face up to his and he traced my lips softly with one finger.  
  
“I love you, little one…” he murmured before kissing me on the lips. My lips trembled slightly against his and he drew back pressing his finger softly against them. “Don’t ever forget that…no matter what happens.”  
  
“No fear, Master…”  
  
He smiled and hugged me gently, and then he released his hold on me just as the door burst open and the others piled into the room.  
  
 _Chaos is about to ensue…as usual…_  
  
I sat on the floor at Pierre’s feet head propped up against his left thigh eyes closed, resting. Pierre was half asleep on the couch head leaning back on the back of the couch. The others were sprawled lazily around the room; Jeff was flicking through TV channels and Chuck was, once again, on his laptop going over the schedule. Everybody else remained quiet, even David, which was highly unusual for him.  
  
They were all still dazed from the show last night. When they had all returned to the dressing room after the show, David and Seb had promptly proceeded to tear around the small room like two mini hurricanes. Their hyperactivity must have rubbed off on Pierre because he had then announced he wanted to go out.  
  
And so we went. Pierre got deliciously drunk, as did the others. Chuck didn’t though; he refused to drink, said he had to keep an eye on us, especially Pierre. I remember the scene that caused.  
  
 _[Flashback – 3rd person P.O.V.]  
  
“What the fuck is up with you, Chuck?” Pierre slurred his words irritably. Chuck pulled the can from his friend’s hand and shook his head.  
  
“I know what’s up with you and_her _…and you know it’s illegal…you could get her ass killed and your ass kicked…is that what you want?”_  
  
Pierre tried to shove him away shaking his head. But Chuck refused to back down.  
  
“You know it’d be better if you just stayed mean to her…it wouldn’t get her hopes up so much…”  
  
“Your point being?” Even though Pierre was sloshed his brain was still working on high gear.  
  
“My point being you should just treat her as a slave…nothing more, nothing less.”  
  
Pierre glared at his best friend.  
  
“I can’t do that, not anymore…and anyway…when I did, you complained…you can’t have it both ways, Comeau.”  
  
Chuck and Pierre stood facing each other. The former sighed and shook his head sadly.  
  
“I don’t want to see anything happen to her…she’s been good for you…”  
  
“Heh…I think you like her…” Pierre mocked, his dark eyes glinting.  
  
“No, I just worry about her.”  
  
“Bull shit, you have a thing for her.”  
  
“Okay…whatever…look, she’s just a slave.”  
  
Pierre sighed and pushed Chuck away from him.  
  
“Leave it, Chuck…just…leave it…”  
  
His best friend caught hold of his arm and turned him back around.  
  
“There’s only one solution to this…”  
  
“I know…but…” Pierre laughed softly and looked over to a dark corner of the nightclub where his sub was sitting patiently waiting for them to finish. “I don’t know…it takes a long time…all the paper work involved…you know I’m no good at that stuff.”  
  
“If you love her…” Chuck’s voice dropped below a whisper. Pierre blinked blearily at him then walked off back to the bar to grab another drink. Chuck stared after him and rubbed a hand wearily through his hair.  
  
He murmured ominously under his breath, “You’ll have to make up your mind sooner or later, before something happens…”  
  
[End Flashback – 3rd person P.O.V.]  
  
I opened one eye and glanced around the room stiffening slightly when I saw Chuck glowering at me from above his laptop. He crooked his finger at me; I hesitated and glanced up at Pierre. He was asleep, his mouth slightly open a small trickle of drool glistening on his bottom lip. I very carefully climbed to my feet and went to kneel near Chuck wondering what he wanted. Without removing his gaze from the screen he spoke coolly to me.  
  
“You could get Pierre in trouble, you know.”  
  
I picked up on the worry in his tone. No matter how much he tried to mask it, I could still sense it, I was well attuned to even the tiniest change of a person’s mood and tone of voice. I didn’t respond, I just let Chuck work out his frustrations; he clearly cared very much about his best friend.  
  
“I don’t want that to happen. So, I’m going to have to say this.”  
  
He looked at me then. His brown eyes were hard. I swallowed feeling an inexplicable fear take hold of me making my heart clench and my throat tighten.  
  
“Start acting like the sub you’re supposed to be otherwise I’ll bring the authorities into this…and you don’t want me to do that.” He eyed me coldly.  
  
Tears welled in my eyes at his words. I stared at him incredulously then backed away from him and went back to Pierre burying my head against his leg. I must have awoken him because I felt him shift and reach down to tilt my face to his.  
  
“What’s the matter?” he asked softly. I couldn’t answer; a lump had formed in my throat. There was no need for me to answer though because Pierre saw Chuck staring balefully toward us. His eyes narrowed and he rose to his feet and stalked over to his best friend.  
  
“What the fuck did you say to her?” he asked him furiously. Chuck didn’t flinch under his friend’s angry gaze.  
  
“What does it matter? It’s not like you should care. Like I already told you, she’s a sub. So why care?”  
  
Pierre’s expression became stony. He spoke very softly, yet there was steel in his tone.  
  
“I suggest you leave her alone. What goes on between me and her is none of your fucking business, and no, I don’t care about the consequences.”  
  
Chuck lifted an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Really? So, you won’t mind if I bring the cops into it?”  
  
Pierre stared frostily at his best friend.  
  
“Bring it on, Charles.”  
  
“I’m going to make you wish you hadn’t said that, Pierre Bouvier.”  
  
Chuck climbed to his feet and dug into his back pocket for his cell phone and strode out of the room.  
  
I felt a chill at his words and looked up at Pierre as he came back to me a bitter smile twisting his lips. He crouched down next to me and gently cupped my face in his hand. Then he sighed and without speaking he stood up again and flopped back on the couch pulling me up next to him.  
  
I curled up resting my head on his chest and slowly drifted in and out of sleep. I felt safe in his arms but deep down inside of me a terrible fear had taken hold and I knew the happiness I felt couldn’t last…


	12. Taken away...

_Bang…bang…_  
  
“OPEN THE DOOR! This is the police!”  
  
“God damn it…” Pierre groaned in frustration. I sat up where I was lying in Pierre’s bed. I looked over at him fear etched across my face.  
  
“Master…” I was shaking. He shifted close and pulled me close and whispered in my ear softly, stroking my face gently.  
  
“Be brave, little one…”  
  
Tears filled my eyes. I’d never been so scared in my life. He squeezed me softly and rose to his feet tugging his shirt back on and opening the door.  
  
“Yes?” he inquired politely.  
  
Two officers, one a senior officer, made there way into the room. One of them handed Pierre a sheet of paper; it looked like an official notice of some form. I watched them warily. Then looked at Pierre’s face searching for any clues to what was going to happen. He met my eyes and shook his head slightly a hint of sadness in his dark eyes.  
  
He turned to the officers and spoke softly to them. I couldn’t hear what he said and from where I was I couldn’t read his lips. One of the officers then turned to me pulling a set of cuffs from his back pocket. My heart plummeted at the sight.  
  
“Master…” I looked toward Pierre questioningly. He shook his head and turned away leaving the room. “No…” tears spilled from eyes.  
  
The two officers stepped up to me the younger one grabbing my arms roughly. I began to weep then.  
  
“No…what are you doing…Master…come back please…” I sobbed as the other policeman locked the cuffs around my wrists.  
  
“Come along,” the senior officer ordered. I obeyed…what else could I do. They led me from my Master’s room; I stumbled between them. Where had Pierre gone?  
  
I scanned the practically empty house but when the officers brought me to the front door they stopped in their tracks. Pierre stood there, arms folded across his chest, anger burning in his eyes.  
  
“I want to know what you’re going to do to her,” he said harshly.  
  
“That needn’t be of any concern to you,” the senior officer responded coldly. “The matter is no longer in your hands…it is a good thing your friend reported this to the authorities. She will be dealt with accordingly.”  
  
“She did nothing wrong,” Pierre snapped. The younger officer shook his head.  
  
“You’d do well not to make things worse; you could be charged for this you realise.”  
  
Pierre breathed deeply, “Why is it a crime to fall in love with a slave?”  
  
“That’s the way it’s always been, Mr Bouvier. Now if you’ll excuse us we must leave.”  
  
“Not until you tell me what you’re going to do to her.” Pierre placed his hands on either side of the doorway…a menacing presence; he was easily bigger and stronger than both the officers who seemed scrawny in comparison. I felt my heart leap into my throat. I didn’t want to know. But the officer decided to answer my Master’s question. The words he next spoke crushed me and left little hope in my heart.  
  
“She’ll have to be killed. There is no other way to deal with her.”  
  
Pierre’s jaw tightened and he went pale. He nodded slightly and moved out of the doorway.  
  
“Tell Charles Comeau, if you see him, that I’ll get him for this.” He then looked toward me his expression softening. “Be strong, little one…I’ll think of something.”  
  
I whimpered as the two officers pulled me out the door.  
  
“Master…don’t let them do this to me…” I called out to him body quivering as they bundled me into the police van and shut the door on me. I crumpled to the floor and cried uncontrollably as the van pulled out of the driveway.  
  
 _Master…help me…_  
  
 **Chuck’s P.O.V.**  
  
“Hey, Chuck? You seen Pierre…he should have arrived by now.”  
  
I turned my head slightly as Jeff spoke to me and shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
“He’s probably busy doing something.” My tone was scathing but Jeff didn’t notice. Typical…  
  
“Probably, still…” Jeff’s voice halted and then he said, “Fuck, what happened, Pierre?”  
  
I jerked my head around and felt a sudden chill. Pierre was standing in the doorway; his eyes were red and his hair was a mess. He strode into the room and jerked his head at Jeff.  
  
“Could you please leave, I need to talk to Charles alone.”  
  
“Charles?” Jeff echoed. Pierre just looked at him. He sighed and left the room not before casting a questioning look my way. I sucked air through my nose and let it out slowly.  
  
“What do you want, Pierre?”  
  
I kept my face expressionless but inside my heart was pounding. He was not happy and that worried me. He just stared at me, his jaw working furiously, his dark eyes blazing with anger the likes of which I’d never seen before. He loomed over me and then he finally spoke.  
  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he forced out through clenched teeth.  
  
“What do you mean?” I replied as innocently as possible.  
  
That was a mistake. A big mistake. The next thing I knew I was on the floor curled up in a ball trying to ward him off as he kicked me. He stopped and dropped to one knee grabbing my hair and pulling my face to his. White lines of fury were etched on either side of his nostrils.  
  
“Is this what you want? To ruin our friendship?” His voice was hard as rock. I shook my head hard. “Well, it sure as hell seems like it…”  
  
“Look, Pierre…I’m just trying to help…”  
  
“God fucking damn it,” Pierre growled standing and thrust his foot hard into my side again. I groaned and rolled up tighter. He continued to berate me each word punctuated by a kick to my body. “You…didn’t…have…to…do…that. I told you to keep out of my business…damn you…I love her…can’t you just accept that?”  
  
My voice was muffled as I replied gasping, “I’m just doing what’s right…I was bound by the law…”  
  
“Fuck the law…” Pierre snarled and continued to kick me. I moaned in pain and felt as if I would pass out.  
  
“Stop…Pierre…stop it…” I heard a voice from above and glanced up. Jeff and Seb had grabbed hold of him and were trying to pull him away. They finally managed but not before he bit out harshly.  
  
“I hate you…you can go to hell…”  
  
“Childish much?” I sneered.  
  
“Chuck, shut up.” Jeff shook his head at me then turned to Pierre who had slumped on the floor face buried in his hands.  
  
“Why get so upset, she’s just a sub…”  
  
“Chuck, I said…shut up,” Jeff stared angrily at me. But then Pierre laughed unexpectedly.  
  
“Oh, really? You sure as heck weren’t thinking that when I was being an asshole to her. In fact you were the one defending her. Hypocrite.”  
  
“You could be arrested, Pierre…I couldn’t lose you to the authorities, man…you’re my best friend,” I tried reasoning with him. He turned away from me.  
  
“They’re going to kill her, you know?” his voice was flat.  
  
When he looked back at me I shuddered; there was a cold fury in his eyes that spelled big trouble for me. I swallowed and looked down not wanting to admit that I realised that.  
  
“You knew…God…you knew…”  
  
I nodded avoiding his furious stare. He sighed and I looked up at him.  
  
“What am I supposed to do without her?”  
  
“Move on,” I replied as coolly as I could manage. He stared at me as if I’d grown another head then he pulled himself to his feet and stalked from the room, hands clenched into fists at his sides.  
  
 _What is he going to do? Heh…it doesn’t matter…there isn’t anything he can do, save coughing up the money to buy her freedom…which I’m sure he won’t do knowing how he is with money and all…doesn’t use it…hardly owns anything…except his car, which he doesn’t drive much anyway. He did buy that dress and choker for the sub…but that wasn’t much really…why am I even thinking about this?_  
  
I shifted my weight and then dragged myself back onto the sofa. My body ached all over. Never before had I seen Pierre lose his temper like that. And I knew I never wanted to see or experience that happen ever again. It hurt like a bitch. I stifled a yawn and grabbed my laptop switching it on and immersing myself in the loads of emails I had accumulated in the past few days.  
  
 _Time to get to work…_  
  
End Chuck’s P.O.V.


	13. He cried

_A Month Later: The Montreal S &M Training Centre  
  
3rd person P.O.V._  
  
Jake rushed into the small nursery and checked the sleeping forms of the newborn subs and then he made his way to The Master’s office.  
  
“You wanted to see me?” he asked the aging Master. Jake waited for his reply.  
  
“I have someone you might want to see…come with me…”  
  
Jake frowned in wonder and followed as The Master led him down a rarely used corridor to an area of the Centre that was reserved for rehabilitation cases. That is, slaves who had been abused to the point of death. The Master stopped outside one particular room and pushed open the door. Jake peered in curiously and then he gasped.  
  
“Sweet Pea…” He took two strides to reach Marly’s limp form kneeling by her and lifting her gently in his arms. She trembled and gave a small whimper. “What is she doing here? Isn’t she the property of the Bouviers’?” Jake glanced up at The Master and was surprised to see a sad expression in his eyes.  
  
“Pierre fell in love with her,” was his simple reply. That explained more than it didn’t.  
  
“Does he know…” Jake started to say; The Master shook his head.  
  
“He thinks she’s dead…but I found out what had happened and procured her release into our custody. At some stage I’m going to need you to contact the Bouviers and tell them we have her. But for now she just needs some rest and TLC…take care of her for now Jake.”  
  
Jake nodded and rose to his feet lifting Marly in his arms and carrying her to one of the small rehab wards. He lay her down in the bed and brought the covers up over her body. She stirred and gave a small cry.  
  
“ _No…no…please…no_ …”  
  
Jake rested a hand softly on her forehead stroking it. She settled and eventually slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
 _End 3rd person P.O.V._  
  
I sat up in bed and blinked in surprise at my surroundings. There was something very familiar about this place. I gazed at the plain cream walls and looked down at the soft downy bedspread. I rubbed it between my thumb and finger wondering how I’d ended up here…wherever here was. As I pondered this, the door opened and a figure entered the room. I didn’t notice him until he was sitting right on the edge of the bed. My eyes widened when I recognised who it was.  
  
“Sir?”  _It’s Jake…my first Guardian…the one who trained me…he’s changed…no he’s just got older…_  “How…”  
  
He held up a hand to stop me from speaking. “No questions, little one. Just rest.”  
  
“Yes, sir…” I murmured obediently; but then I thought of my Master…Pierre; tears welled in my eyes and I couldn’t prevent them from leaking from my eyes.  
  
“Master…” I whimpered softly. Jake reached out and softly cupped my cheek.  
  
“We will find him for you and tell him you are here…never fear, you will be back with him soon enough.”  
  
I smiled weakly up at Jake and then lay back and drifted into a restless sleep filled with dreams.  
  
 _Light spills over a small clearing. I am kneeling chained to a stake in the centre, fear welling deep within me. A person walks toward me holding a sword (a sword?) and stands over me. I can’t see his face; a nameless, faceless executioner…he swings the blade up and I am unable to close my eyes…forced to watch as my life is about to be taken from me…  
  
I come to…alone and afraid…a shadow moves over me and I quiver unable to cry out, my lips sealed. And then I am being lifted and carried into a building and laid on the floor and left alone…and sweet darkness envelops me…_  
  
 **Pierre’s P.O.V.**  
  
 _“I never could’ve seen this far  
  
I never could’ve seen this coming  
  
It seems like my world’s falling apart, yeah…  
  
Why is everything so hard?  
  
I don’t think that I can deal  
  
With the things you said  
  
It just won’t go away  
  
In a perfect world  
  
This could never happen  
  
In a perfect world  
  
You’d still be here  
  
And it makes no sense  
  
I can just pick up the pieces  
  
But to you this means nothing  
  
Nothing at all…”_  
  
I frowned at the notepad in front of me as I experimented with chords on my acoustic guitar. Chuck was sitting opposite me staying very quiet. These days he was careful not to arouse my temper. Neither of us wanted a repeat of what had happened a month ago. I still hadn’t forgiven him for what he had done; not that there was anything I could do now. It was too late.  
  
She…Marly…was dead. She had to be…I’d heard nothing of her since she’d been taken away. I blinked hard and stared at the lyrics I had just written. They had come straight from my heart and were so very true.  
  
We were half way through writing for our sophomore record. It had been hard to write to begin with but then just yesterday I’d been watching the news…the state of our society has gotten worse over the years. Chuck agrees with me…even though he basically caused the loss of my slave…sub…he is adamant that he did it by the law, though he thinks the law has been shot to bits. He says he doesn’t approve of the whole Master/slave concept…yet he still insisted in sticking by the legal side of things.  
  
That started me thinking about what the world would be like if it were perfect…and then it made me think about what it would be like if Marly were still here with me.  
  
 _Chuck is such a hypocrite…it makes me sick…_  
  
I cast a sour look toward my best friend. I couldn’t see him any other way regardless of the fact that I felt betrayed by him.  
  
“What?” Chuck raised his eyebrows at me.  
  
I shook my head and returned my sight back to my notepad.  
  
“Pierre…what you got there?” he pressed. I sighed and handed him the notepad; I avoided looking at him as he stared at the lyrics I’d written.  
  
“This is good…how’d you come up with this?”  
  
I met his curious look and stared at him stonily. The silence that filled the room was uncomfortable. Chuck shifted nervously in his chair. Then looked down. He cleared his throat.  
  
“It’s really good…” he didn’t try and ask me, again, what inspired me to write those particular words. He sensed that if he did he would be overstepping some invisible line.  
  
I could tell this by the wary light in his light brown eyes. I shrugged indifferently and went back to plucking the strings of my acoustic, ignoring him. Not even the sound of my notepad landing on the small coffee table made me look up and I heard Chuck sigh as he got up and left the room.  
  
I frowned thoughtfully and picked up my pen again and leaned over my notepad and began to write again.  
  
 _Don’t know what I should do now  
  
Don’t know where I should go  
  
I’m still here waiting for you  
  
I’m lost when you’re not around  
  
I need to hold onto you  
  
I just can’t let you go…_  
  
Just as I pressed the last period onto the page the phone rang.  
  
“Merde…” I heard Chuck swear as he answered the phone; then his voice dropped. I frowned and pushed myself to my feet, padded over to the door and opened it a little so I could hear.  
  
“What…the Centre has her? You told me she was dead…no…don’t worry, he’s too busy writing for our second record…right…well I’ll come over straight away and we can deal with this…”  
  
 _What the fuck? Is he talking about who I think he’s talking about?_  I growled low in my throat feeling an unrelenting rage build inside me.  _Quiet, Bouvier…just listen…_  
  
“Right…of course…he won’t find out I assure you…good see you in an hour then.”  
  
I heard the click of Chuck hanging up and I silently moved back to the sofa where I’d been sitting. He came back into the room and looked over toward me. I kept my eyes on my notepad and strummed on my guitar; yet, Chuck knew me too well and sensed that something was wrong.  
  
“Something up, Pierre?” he asked genuinely concerned. I couldn’t trust myself to answer civilly so instead I abruptly rose to my feet and strode out of the room leaving him staring after me a perplexed look plastered on his face.  
  
As I left the small lounge room I almost walked right into Jeff as he came out of the kitchen.  
  
“Whoa there, Pierre…what’s up?” he frowned at me. I shook my head hesitantly then grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the kitchen shutting the door behind me.  
  
“Pierre, what is it?” Jeff persisted. I stared at the floor bile rising in my throat.  
  
“She’s still alive…” I choked out bitterly. He didn’t have to ask who I meant. He sighed and rested a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. Without speaking he waited for me to go on. He was good like that. “Chuck lied to me. He told me she was dead…well, actually he said she was probably dead…” my voice shook with rage. Jeff nodded understandingly.  
  
“Fuck, Jeff…what am I supposed to do…I overheard Chuck on the phone right now…that’s how I found this out…he’s going to do something to her…I don’t know what, he said he’s meeting someone in an hour…well, he said that on the phone…” I faltered unable to go on a large lump in my throat blocking my voice. “Damn it, Stinco…I thought he was my best friend…”  
  
I leaned back against the kitchen counter and looked over at Jeff who had perched on a stool.  
  
“Did he say where Marly was?” Jeff asked his expression serious.  
  
My heart clenched at the sound of her name leaving his lips. Ever since she had been taken from me I had avoided mentioning her name to myself…to anyone. I sucked my breath in and then released it slowly through my nostrils.  
  
“Some…Centre…”  
  
“Montreal S&M Training Centre?” Jeff hazarded a guess. That place sounded familiar. I racked my memory, and then realised that was where my Dad had…bought…her from.  
  
“Oh, God…I have to get there before Chuck does…come on…” I seized hold of Jeff’s shirt and tried to pull him out the door. He stopped me and shook his head.  
  
“Cool it, Bouvier…it’s not a good idea for you to go storming in there just right now…you have to calm down first…”  
  
I groaned in frustration, but he was right. I buried my face in my hands so that the next words I spoke were muffled.  
  
“I don’t want to lose her again…”  
  
“If you do this right, you won’t.”  
  
I nodded then smiled gratefully as I felt him press a cold can of beer in my hand  
  
“Thanks, man…”  
  
I popped open the can and downed half the contents down my throat and then sighed deeply. Wiping the back of my hand across my mouth I stared blankly at the floor and then I galvanised myself into action. Striding to the hook on the wall I grabbed my car keys and walked purposefully out the kitchen door, Jeff close behind.  
  
I glanced up and down the hallway and then made my way outside. I noticed a cab sitting in the driveway with Chuck climbing into the passenger seat. Clenching my jaw I jerked my head toward my car a beaten up old bomb of a thing (yeah, I know…I could probably afford a newer one, but whatever) and made my way over to it sliding into the driver’s seat. Jeff got in next to me.  
  
Slipping the key into the ignition I turned it expecting it to start.  
  
“Fuck, no…” It wouldn’t start. “Stupid heap of shit…” Tears of frustration welled in my eyes. “No…start you fucking…”  
  
I kept turning the key in the ignition refusing to believe that my car had just died. Finally I stopped and rested my head on the steering wheel allowing myself to do something I hadn’t done in years…  
  
I cried…  
  
[End Pierre’s P.O.V.]


	14. Flashbacks...

**3rd Person P.O.V.**  
  
Montreal S&M Training Centre  
  
“Where is she?”  
  
“I don’t know who you’re talking about, sorry.”  
  
“You know who I’m talking about…her name’s Marly…”  
  
“No,” Jake repeated, “I don’t know. Who are you anyway?”  
  
“Charles-Andre Comeau…or Chuck to my friends, Simple Plan drummer…not that that is of any relevance right now.” Chuck rested a hand on the doorframe and leaned close to stare Jake directly in the eyes. “You’re lying to me…and I don’t like liars…where is she?”  
  
Jake sighed, “I’ve already told you I do not know who you are referring to.”  
  
Chuck slammed his hand angrily against the doorframe surprising himself at his display of temper. He shook that thought off and glared at him.  
  
“Look…I can bring the authorities into this, if that’s what you want?”  
  
Jake’s expression remained almost serene.  
  
“Do what you think is right…but I still don’t know who you’re talking about.”  
  
Chuck glowered coldly at the slightly older man then turned on his heel and went back outside.  
  
[End 3rd Person P.O.V.]  
  
[Jake’s P.O.V.]  
  
 _Shit…what am I supposed to do…if the authorities get her they’ll surely kill her…_  
  
I quickly made my way back to the rehab ward and into Marly’s room. The Master was there with her feeding her. She was still extremely weak after her ordeal…not that we knew what she had gone through since the time she’d been taken from her Master til when she arrived here. All The Master knew was that the police had held her until he commanded her to be released into his care.  
  
He glanced up as I entered the room.  
  
“Is there a problem, Jake?”  
  
“Yes, some guy called Charles…” I started and then stopped when I saw the look of fear on Marly's face. I took two paces to reach the side of the bed and reached out to gently cup her chin. “It’s alright, Sweet Pea…we won’t let anything happen yo you…” I looked toward The Master. “We have to move her…that guy…said he’s going to call the authorities…”  
  
“I’ll deal with that…take her…back to the Bouviers’. You know where Real and Louise live don’t you?”  
  
I nodded in confirmation.  
  
“Then take care…she’s still very weak.”  
  
I nodded again and gently lifted her in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head against my chest. I frowned slightly as I felt something wet, warm and sticky seeping through the nightgown she wore.  
  
“Sir…I think she’s bleeding…”  
  
The Master turned abruptly back to me and joined us over at the bed. Quickly I pulled up the flimsy material. Horror crashed through my mind at the sight. I heard somebody gasp in shock and realised that The Master had slumped down on the bed and was visibly shaking.  
  
 _No…how could they do this to her…_  
  
I noticed she had fainted in my arms when I moved her. There on her back were long lacerations that were bleeding profusely. The wounds were deep and looked as if they’d been inflicted by a whip of some kind. I felt bile rise in throat and choke me. I shut my eyes tightly hoping against hope that what I was seeing was just my mind playing tricks on me.  
  
 _How the hell hadn’t we noticed this before? No wonder she’s still so frail…damn it…whoever did this is going to pay…but first things first…_  
  
Just as I made to whisk her out of the room the door flew open on its hinges and that young man…(Charles…Chuck?) appeared in the doorway with two officers on either side of him. I flicked my eyes toward The Master who had finally composed himself and had risen to his feet. He made a slight movement of his head toward the other exit then strode to meet the three men in the main entryway.  
  
As I slipped from the room I heard him say, “What can I do for you three gentlemen?”  
  
 _Gentlemen my ass…don’t die on me girl…_ She was fast fading in my arms, I had to get her out of here fast… _damn it…we have to get you back to Pierre somehow…  
  
[End Jake’s P.O.V.]_  
  
 _[Flashback]  
  
“No…stop…please…”  
  
Burning pain slashed through my body as the whip fell repeatedly across my back. I struggled against the chains that secured me to the heavy wooden post. The whip fell once again the very tip catching the sensitive area near my pussy. I screamed in pain and twisted uselessly against my bonds. Tears streamed down my face._Why are they doing this…please…Master, help me…I don’t think I can take this anymore…I just want to die…  
  
 _I had never known such pain before. Several times I almost blacked out but they wouldn’t allow me to stay passed out for long. The officer would bring the lash down across my pussy to revive me. I don’t know how long it lasted…it could have been hours…but I think it was really only minutes long. Not that I was able to think at all at the time. I never realised when the flogging stopped because I had slipped into a blissful painless state and felt like I was floating in a bubble.  
  
When I woke again I found myself laying in the place of my nightmares…a cold stone floor and a chain around my left ankle connecting me to the wall. I pulled myself into a tight ball and wept, despair crushing me.  
  
“Master…” I whimpered softly, my cries echoing in the dank cell. “Master…help me…”  
  
A cool voice spoke from above me then sending chills down my spine.  
  
“Your Master won’t be coming, slave…you are our responsibility now.”  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut, even though with them open I couldn’t see much anyway. Pressing myself against the cool stones on the floor I groaned in pain. My back ached from the flogging it had received and my pussy throbbed for the same reason.  
  
I lifted a hand and rubbed it across my face. Then I let it fall limp and just lay there staying still; it hurt less that way. My eyes still closed images of my life flashed unbidden before them._  
  
The day I first met Pierre…it was two days after I arrived at the Bouvier household. Pierre had returned from staying over at his friend’s place. They’d been practising for a local gig in his former band, Reset…when he walked into the room I was in the first thing I noticed was his reddish brown hair…and then his dark eyes and the malevolent stare he shot at me…  
  
The day I thought he was going to rape me…not long after his 21st birthday…he had lost his temper at me and shoved me down onto my bed…such anger in his eyes…he’d literally torn my clothes from my body and if the phone hadn’t rung just then…I would have joined the list of subs that lost their virginity before their coming of age…and in the worst way possible...but I was saved…by a phone call…  
  
The night he told me he loved me…the best night of my life…even though I was scared out of my wits…the sensations he had made me feel that night…lingered in my mind and soul…even now…  
  
Now…the beating…flashes of pain…me screaming…and then blacking out… __  
  
[End Flashback]


	15. Master?

_[Pierre’s P.O.V.]_  
  
I paced like a caged tiger as the car mechanic leaned over the engine fiddling with something inside it. I knew nothing about cars, surprising seeing that I’m a guy but whatever. Jeff glanced anxiously at me.  
  
“Look…get Seb to drive you down there,” he started to say but then my cell phone began vibrating in my back pocket. I frowned at the ID on the screen: Unknown.  
  
I clicked answer, “Hello, this is Pierre Bouvier…”  
  
I went pale as the voice spoke on the other end; Jeff was trying to get me to tell him what was being said but I shook my head at him as I listened to the caller. Nodding, I raced back into the house and called out to Seb who had just appeared from the rec room.  
  
Keeping the cell pressed to my ear I found his car keys and threw them to him mouthing, “Come on…I need you to take me somewhere…”  
  
He looked perplexed but he didn’t ask questions as we made our way to his car. I saw Jeff talking to the mechanic but then I turned away clambering into the passenger seat of Seb’s old station wagon as I finished talking on my phone.  
  
“Where are we headed?” Seb asked worriedly.  
  
“Montreal Private Hospital…and take the fastest route…” I replied tersely staring straight out the window.  
  
“Why…”  
  
“Marly…” I whispered my tone barely audible. He raised his eyebrows in question but before he could speak I pointed in the direction I wanted to go.  
  
“Don’t talk…just drive,” I growled at him. He didn’t argue turning the key smoothly in the ignition, gunning the engine and squealing out of the driveway.  
  
I lifted a hand to my face and felt the dampness of the tears I hadn’t bothered to brush off my face. Gritting my teeth tightly I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket and wiped my face; then I leaned my head back on the headrest as Seb made haste to the hospital. I was dreading what I would find when we arrived.  
  
 _Don’t think about that, Bouvier…worry about it when you get there…yeah…easier said than done…she’s just a…no…she’s more than just a slave…damn you, Charles…damn you…_  
  
My eyes snapped opened as Seb pulled into a parking spot just outside the entrance to the hospital. I was out of the car before he even pulled the handbrake up.  
  
“Come on,” I called back impatiently as I jogged up to the front entrance through the automatic sliding doors and up to the front desk. I leaned over to speak briefly with the receptionist then I pulled away and motioned to Seb to follow.  
  
I found the ward that the receptionist had told me Marly was in and halted just before the doorway to find a man in his 30’s leaning in the doorframe watching us.  
  
“Pierre Bouvier,” he was soft spoken. I scowled,  
  
“How do you know my name?”  
  
“We make it our business to know the names of the Masters’ of the subs we raise at our Centre,” he replied casually. I raised my eyes at this and wondered,  _is he here for my sub…if so he’ll have a fight on his hands…I can’t lose her again…_  
  
“Let me pass…” I snarled at the man. He held up a hand to prevent me from entering the room.  
  
“Wait one moment…I must warn you…she’s been through a lot since she was taken from you…”  
  
“How the fuck would you know that,” I interrupted angrily.  
  
He gave me an almost patronising stare. I hated that. “Who the hell are you anyway?”  
  
“Jake Angel…I raised and named your sub from when she was born.”  
  
My anger abruptly dissipated and I sighed wearily.  
  
“Will you let me in to see her, now?” I berated myself for sounding needy.  
  
Jake just smiled gently and stepped aside. I held my breath entering the room. There she was…lying asleep on a rather large bed. Her long black hair was splayed over the pillow and her long lashes rested still against her cheeks.  
  
I sucked my teeth at the sight of her; my heart began to beat fast in my chest. I moved closer not daring to believe it was really her until I lay a hand on her face and brushed the hair away to see the small scar she had gained when I had struck her…years ago in a regrettable burst of temper.  
  
 _It really is her…_  
  
I sank down on the edge of the bed gazing at her, drinking in her beauty. I was only vaguely aware of Seb sitting on the sole chair in the room. My eyes were riveted on her face. In fact I was staring at her so intently that I almost missed the flicker of her eyelids as she began to stir. I noticed though and gently stroked her cheek. Her eyes flew open at my touch and she gasped in shock.  
  
Her voice sent a rush of relief through my body.  
  
“Master…?”  
  
 _[End Pierre’s P.O.V.]  
  
Master…I can feel his hand resting on my face…trying to crawl out from deep inside my mind…Master…_  
  
I struggled to come to consciousness; light began to gather above my eyelids and I slowly pried my eyelids open.  
  
“Master…?”  
  
Shock filled my mind and my heart began to race.  
  
 _It can’t be…I’m imagining things…_  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut anticipating when I opened them that he wouldn’t be there…that I’d be alone…but when my eyes popped open again he was still there. I was unable to say anything more as I lay staring up into his soft brown eyes. He hadn’t removed his hand from my cheek and was softly stroking it; there was wonder in his eyes.  
  
“Little one,” he whispered, relief obvious in his voice.  
  
I trembled tears filling my eyes. Without a word he drew me gently into his arms and held me close. I winced slightly as he brushed unwittingly against my wounds. He noticed this and frowned slightly glancing up at Jake who had joined him by the side of the bed. I watched as he swallowed seemingly nervous. My Master’s eyes narrowed at this.  
  
“What the hell happened to her?” Pierre’s spoke harshly.  
  
“You’re not going to like hearing this…but you have the right to know what happened…” he sighed wearily. “They beat her…badly…she almost died…”  
  
“Fucking hell…” my Master swore furiously, but then groaned to himself; he looked down into my face and cupped my chin gently in his hand. “Well…I’m just glad you’re alive…God…if I ever get my hands on Chuck…” he stopped and sorrow clouded his eyes. “Damn it…he’s my best friend…Seb…”  
  
Pierre looked over to Seb who I just realised was sitting in the room as well. He smiled sadly at me then looked at his friend.  
  
“How could he betray me like this?” Pierre’s voice shook with emotion. Seb came and perched next to Pierre on the edge of my bed.  
  
“I don’t know, Pierre…who knows what goes on with Chuck…still…she’s alive…” he frowned slightly and then I realised something…Seb hadn’t known what I was…did he realise? Or had he not heard me call Pierre ‘Master’. Judging by the confusion on his face I guess he’d heard because he leaned close to Pierre and said, “Did she just call you ‘Master’…why did she call you that?”  
  
“She must have been dreaming,” Pierre had an answer for everything. Seb accepted the reply as if it was the absolute truth and didn’t speak again. My Master turned back to me and leaned down to kiss me on the forehead. I sighed softly and let my eyelids slide shut again falling asleep once more, knowing that I was safe now that my Master was here by my side.  
  
 _[Chuck’s P.O.V.]_  
  
“It’s about time the law was changed,” the old Master rambled while I paced angrily. The two officers were arguing with him. I clenched my fists and turned upon the old man.  
  
“Where did he take her?” I snapped. He gazed calmly back at me his expression severe.  
  
“Montreal Private Hospital.” I didn’t let him say anymore; I motioned to the two officers and strode from the Centre.  
  
 _I wonder why the old man told us where she was…if he wanted to protect her he’s doing a bad job of it…_  
  
I was impatient as the officer started the car and we made out way across town to the hospital. When we got there I frowned slightly recognising Seb’s car in the driveway. I shook my head to clear it.  
  
 _Seb must be sick again…typical…I’ll have to go look after I deal with this…_  
  
I strode through the door and came up short feeling a horrible feeling rush through me. Standing there facing me hard anger blazing in his dark eyes was Pierre. I flicked my eyes to the side and saw Seb standing casually behind a wheelchair; I felt a chill when I recognised the occupant of the chair. Marly sat with her eyes lowered and hands folded demurely on her lap.  
  
“Pierre…” my voice felt strained.  
  
He slowly walked toward me; I felt myself go into a cold sweat. He seemed much bigger and stronger than me…well, actually he was. But he seemed even more so in his rage. What scared me the most was the expression, or lack thereof, on his face. The only part of him that showed any emotion was his eyes. They were smouldering dangerously. I stood still not letting him see how much he scared me.  
  
 _Afraid of my own best friend? You better believe it…_  
  
He halted when he was right in front of me, a hairsbreadth away from me. When he spoke his voice was soft but his tone was so icy that it sent shivers down my spine.  
  
“I ought to thrash you for what you did to my sub, but I won’t because I know it won’t change the fact that you are a hypocritical, son-of-a-bitch. And because I don’t want to break our band apart…”  
  
His eyes went cold as he stared down at me; he appeared to loom above me menacingly. I swallowed hard unable to break eye contact with him.  
  
 _The band…how could I forget…this’ll certainly put a strain on all of us…_  
  
“Pierre,” I tried to speak, but he cut me off with a steely look in his eyes.  
  
“Don’t even think about saying anything to me, Charles…our friendship…is over.”  
  
“What about the band…” I protested.  
  
“We’ll go on as per normal…but don’t expect me to be civil with you when we’re not touring…or whatever.”  
  
I looked down then avoiding Pierre’s critical gaze. He continued staring at me then glanced toward the two officers.  
  
“I wouldn’t suggest trying to take her from me again…you won’t like what I’ll do if you do…and I will put in a complaint to the Department about this.”  
  
I watched as he turned to Seb and said softly, “Come on…let’s take her home.”  
  
I stood silently watching as my former best friend, along with Seb, wheeled Marly out the door. I shut my eyes tightly clenching my fists feeling bitter tears form in the back of my eyes.  
  
 _God…Pierre…I’m so sorry…but, it’s too late for sorry now, Comeau…_  
  
[End Chuck’s P.O.V.]


	16. Freedom of a different kind

_October 2005…Still Not Getting Any Tour_  
  
“We have signing now. So, just smile and be polite.”  
  
I smiled up at Pierre, who had his arm wrapped firmly around my waist, and nodded obediently. He steered me out the door and I felt a surge of excitement at the sight of all the fans screaming and yelling to the guys. I glanced up at Pierre; he took everything in his stride.  
  
Keeping a possessive hold on me he moved through the crowd nodding and smiling, taking gifts that were passed to him and signing everything from album covers to items of clothing. I could see the girls looking at me with either jealousy or happiness shining from their eyes. One fan smiled warmly at me and said, “You’re lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend.”  
  
I blushed softly at that and glanced up at Pierre who kissed me lightly on the lips.  _Boyfriend…yes…but he’s still my Master as well…_  
  
Perhaps I should explain that particular thought.  
  
Things changed since I’d been returned to Pierre. One of them was the definitions of the terms slave and submissive. When I’d first become Pierre’s sub…the two terms meant exactly the same thing. Submissive was just a softer, kinder way of labelling a slave.  
  
Now though after a lot of legal proceedings and a lot of pressure from The Master and from Pierre the laws had been changed along with the definitions.  
  
A slave…was just that…chattel…property…to be looked down upon and used.  
  
A Submissive…was not a thing…or seen as property, it was now seen as a way of life. It was a characteristic of a relationship.  
  
Of course, obedience to one’s Master was still of utmost importance, but no longer was maltreatment and cruelty for its own sake tolerated, in fact it was illegal. Pain could be inflicted upon a sub for punishment but only if it caused no permanent damage, physical and/or emotional.  
  
Pierre still got angry with me at times and when he did punish me for it I always knew that I deserved it. We loved each other though and that is the pivotal factor of the Master/submissive relationship…love. A slave is never loved…a submissive is. I was brought out of my thoughts by Pierre pinching me lightly in the side, enough to gain my attention.  
  
“Pay attention, Sweet Pea…” his tone was not stern but it held a quality I knew not to ignore. I blinked and smiled noticing the official photographer for that show standing in front of us wanting to take a few shots. We posed for a few and then Pierre and the others signed a few more autographs; then we headed back to the backstage dressing room.  
  
Pierre collapsed on the sofa, which had half of David’s gear strewn across it, and pulled me down on his lap. I felt his penis harden through the cloth of his jeans.  
  
 _Somebody’s a little excited tonight…_  
  
I knew he would want me again…like every other night. I felt him kiss the back of my neck softly.  
  
“Get a room will you.” Jeff laughed.  
  
My Master flipped him off but then picked me up making me wrap my legs around his waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he carried me from the dressing room down the corridor and out to the tour bus. He carried me onto the bus and to the back room. He pushed the door shut with his foot and set me down on the spare bed and then stripped his black Role Model T-shirt off and tossed it aside.  
  
I sat silently waiting my feet pulled up underneath me. I could see the outline of the bulge in his jeans and I watched as he rubbed himself slightly. He quirked an eyebrow up at me. Then he slid his belt off and let his jeans drop to the floor. My breath quickened as I watched him from my position on the bed.  
  
I had to wait for him to come to me, which was the way he always wanted it to be. In bed…was where he truly became my Master. He left his boxers on and moved so he was right in front of me. He hooked two fingers under my choker and drew me close to him kissing me softly on the mouth. His other hand slowly slid around to unclasp the back of my dress.  
  
I trembled slightly and moved to shift back, uncertain. He pulled me back by my choker twisting it slightly, eyeing me sternly.  
  
“Hold still, little one.”  
  
He pushed my dress down slowly exposing my naked skin to him. I let a small whimper escape. Every time he had me I was still afraid. No amount of love and kindness from him could dispel my fear. He leaned close pressing his forehead against mine.  
  
“It’s alright, Sweet Pea…you know you’ll enjoy this…”  
  
“Yes, Master…”  _He’s right…I always do…_  
  
I moaned as I felt him take one of my nipples between his thumb and index finger. He rolled it firmly eliciting a whimper from me. He continued to undress me until I was completely naked, except for the gold and black choker around my neck. Hooking two fingers back under the choker he slowly traced his other hand down my side. His cool fingertips barely contacted with my skin as he moved them down to my right hip, causing goose bumps to rise after them.  
  
I held still knowing from experience that I was not permitted to react until Pierre had entered me. It didn’t matter what the method of penetration was, I was not allowed to show any form of reaction until that point. It was difficult at times…but it was a good lesson in self-control.  
  
“Good girl…” his voice was no louder than a whisper so as not to break the mood. “Look up at me, little one.”  
  
I lifted my eyes to his seeing the love and desire written in their depths.  
  
“Keep your eyes on mine,” he further instructed as he slid his right hand slowly to my shaved pussy.  
  
My body stiffened slightly as I felt him probe the outer folds of my pussy; I involuntarily pulled back. He instantly twisted the choker placing a soft warning pressure against my throat. I gasped…it wasn’t painful…just firm correction. I moved back in to position breathing deeply. “Don’t move again…” his tone was firm; I knew not to argue with it.  
  
He continued to explore the outer folds of my pussy not yet entering me. It was driving me crazy…his feather light touches sending tingles of pleasure rushing through my body. However, I remained as still as I could.  
  
As he continued he kept his dark eyes riveted on mine, his fingers tightening on my choker as he found my clit and flicked it lightly. I gasped unable to stop the small moan escaping my lips. His eyes narrowed slightly and he pulled me closer, his dark eyes boring into mine, not smiling.  
  
I swallowed nervously. He didn’t speak; the expression in his eyes spoke volumes. My whole body quivered as he closed his thumb and index finger around my already hardened clit.  
  
“Tell me what you need…” his deep voice sent shivers down my spine and I tensed as his grip tightened on my clit. Maintaining eye contact with my Master I swallowed calming my racing heart as I replied, tremulously.  
  
“You, Master…now…please…”  
  
A wicked glint appeared in his eyes and I wondered what he was thinking. He released my clit, which was now throbbing in need. I gave a small whine of protest; yet, he ignored it. I shifted back as he moved onto the bed drawing me up toward the metal bed head. He pushed me down onto my stomach and placed his right knee firmly between my shoulder blades, effectively pinning me.  
  
He produced a pair of handcuffs and proceeded to secure both of my wrists to the bed head. My eyes widened and I tried to pull away but all I did was chafe my wrists and the cuffs seemed to tighten the more I struggled.  
  
“Master…” I whimpered in fear, “what are you doing…”  
  
He didn’t respond and that scared me a little…I knew I could trust him but fear of the unknown was always more overwhelming than I liked it to be. I felt the bed shift as he moved over the top of me. I could feel his hard penis resting in my butt crack.  
  
He blew softly on the back of my neck then kissed me gently between my shoulder blades. I moaned softly. That was a mistake. He slapped me hard across the bottom. I gave a cry of pain and tears welled in my eyes.  
  
“You know you’re not supposed to make any noise, little one,” Pierre whispered into my ear. He gently turned my face to his and kissed the tears away.  
  
“I’m sorry, Master…” I blinked tears away. He shook his head and smiled softly.  
  
“I’m not mad, Sweet Pea. Just relax…this will feel good.”  
  
I was hesitant to relax completely. After my ordeal being separated from him I couldn’t relax for anyone…still I loved him and I knew he loved me and would never hurt me. He kissed me softly on my neck and gently stroked my sides.  
  
“It’s okay…it’s okay…” he murmured reassuringly as he spread my legs and slid in-between them. I could feel the head of his penis nudging between my pussy lips. Holding still I waited for the penetration…it seemed to take ages but it was merely seconds before he began to push his penis into my tight, warm hole. He placed his hands on my hips pinning me down penetrating unhurriedly from behind me. That was my cue; the sensation of his large, hard penis slowly inching its way inside me forced cries of pleasure from my lips.  
  
“Feels good doesn’t it…” Pierre licked my right ear lightly and nibbled on the edge.  
  
I moaned in response my desire evident. Finally I felt my Master hilt himself completely in my pussy. From the angle he was at his penis could rub against my clit continuously. I whimpered again. He pressed a kiss to my right shoulder blade.  
  
“Ready…” he kissed my neck and then licked softly. I trembled in anticipation beneath him.  
  
“Please, Master…” I squeezed my pussy muscles around his hard length.  
  
He chuckled softly and slowly began to move within me. I sighed in pleasure as my pussy walls began to pulse around his hard penis. He eased his penis slowly from my hole until only the head was left inside. Pierre stroked my hips gently before plunging back in hard.  
  
I groaned and strained against the cuffs around my wrists. Pierre leaned up and unlocked them from the bed head and then relocked them rolling me onto my back causing a rush of pain and pleasure deep inside me.  
  
“Oh…God…Master…”  
  
He lifted my cuffed arms and draped them over his shoulders as he began to pound into me. I moved with him setting a pace and rhythm. Sweat coursed its way in rivulets down our naked bodies as we made love.  
  
Pierre leaned down and captured my mouth with his pushing his tongue deep in my mouth. I groaned deep into him and I felt him smile against my lips.  
  
He picked up the pace and I felt his penis begin to twitch deep inside me. My pussy convulsed and tightened around him.  
  
“Close, little one?” he kissed me softly on the nose, love in his eyes.  
  
“Yes, Master…” I breathed my reply.  
  
He kissed me again then drew back propping himself up on his hands as he began to move faster angling his penis to rub against my clit. My body began to tremble on the brink of a wave of pleasure so intense I thought I would explode before I achieved release.  
  
Pierre pushed all the way back inside me and then pressed his lips against my neck and growled low in his throat. The vibrations that caused sent shivers all the way to my pussy like an electrical charge and my pussy clamped down hard around his penis.  
  
“Come for me…” Pierre whispered. That was all the stimulation I needed. I cried out loud as I bucked underneath him my pussy clenching hard around his penis as I climaxed. Soon after I felt a spurt of heat deep within my pussy…Pierre had finally released. He tilted my face to his and kissed me softly on the lips.  
  
“I love you…Marly…”  
  
Tears of pleasure and joy spilled from my eyes as I gazed up into his face.  
  
“Love you too…Master…”  
  
Pierre unhooked the cuffs from my wrists and tossed them aside then grabbing the blanket he pulled it over the both of us. Stroking my face softly he moved to lie beside me and smiled gently upon me. The last words I heard before I slipped into a deep sleep, lingered in my dreams.  
  
“Sleep, little one…we go home tomorrow…”


	17. And we gazed upon the chimes of freedom...

“Pierre…ah…shit…” I stubbed my toe against the edge of the staircase as I made to go up after him. He turned and looked down at me smiling slightly.  
  
“You, okay there, Sweet Pea?” he quirked an eyebrow at me. I laughed a little.  
  
“Yeah…I just hit my toe on the stair…it might be broken but I’m fine.”  
  
Pierre shook his head gently at me and came back down the stairs. Crouching down he rubbed my foot softly.  
  
“You’re a worry, you know that?” he smirked up at me.  
  
I blushed and lowered my eyes so I wasn’t looking him in the eyes. He rose and gently tilted my face to his. As he was about to lean into kiss me a voice called out from the front door.  
  
“Uh…Pierre?”  
  
I saw my Master’s expression go cold.  
  
 _Chuck…_  
  
“What the fuck do you want, Charles?” Pierre’s tone was glacial.  
  
He folded his arms across his chest, the muscles in his arms flexing. Staring down toward his former best friend who stood uneasily in the doorway at the bottom of the stairs a muscle twitched in Pierre’s jaw. I turned to gaze down toward Chuck. He had his drumsticks in his hands and was twisting them nervously in his grip.  
  
“I…err…um…we have practise…”  
  
“Really? Jeff said we didn’t have to get together for a week,” Pierre pushed a hand through his spiked black hair eyes narrowed.  
  
Chuck looked down and absently ran a hand against the wall. I sat down on the stairs as Pierre made his way down to confront Chuck. He stood his ground as the Simple Plan vocalist halted in front of him and stared down his nose at him.  
  
“What do you really want?”  
  
Chuck glanced up into his former best friend’s face. There was not a shred of warmth in Pierre’s eyes. His mouth was down turned and his jaw was clenched hard.  
  
“Look…about what happened…” he hesitated and glanced over at me. I watched as Pierre suddenly shoved him sending him sprawling across the tiles.  
  
“Don’t even fucking think about it, Comeau…” he hissed angrily.  
  
Chuck tried to get up but Pierre planted a foot on his chest pinning him to the floor.  
  
“Pierre…” he gasped in shock staring up into the hard face of his former friend.  
  
“I told you to keep the hell away from me…”  
  
 _When did he tell him that…must have been when I wasn’t with him?_  
  
“Pierre…I just want to…apologise…”  
  
“Hah…yeah, right.” Pierre glowered at him.  
  
Chuck tried to push him away but he was too strong, so he slumped back on the floor and looked up at him.  
  
“I’m serious, Pierre…do you realise how fucked up I feel right now?”  
  
“Yeah, you’re fucked alright…I told you not to expect anything from me. I’ll not forgive you for what you did.”  
  
I winced as Pierre slapped him. Chuck cringed on the floor. Then Pierre dragged him to his feet and shoved him against the wall. Leaning close he began to speak in a low dangerous tone. From where I was sitting I could hear his words perfectly.  
  
“I don’t care how you feel about this…the only thing you should do as far as I’m concerned is pull your fingers out of your arse and get the fuck away from me…”  
  
Pierre slammed him hard against the wall then stepped away letting him crumple to the floor. He turned to me then and looked pointedly up the stairs. I climbed to my feet and the last thing I heard before disappearing into Pierre’s room was Chuck’s pleading groan.  
  
“Don’t do that, Pierre…”  
  
 _[Chuck’s P.O.V.]  
  
Pain…agony…Pierre…stop…please…I’m sorry…I’m sorry…never again…never again…ah…_  
  
I groaned in pain and blinked open my eyes to find myself lying in the gutter outside Pierre’s apartment. I rolled painfully onto my stomach. My stomach heaved in agony…I was going to be sick. I just knew it.  
  
Coughing I felt phlegm in the back of my throat and I moaned as I hawked it up and spat it on the ground. A sudden chill ran down my spine when I saw a tiny spot of blood in my saliva.  
  
 _God…no…_  
  
I dragged myself to my feet and stumbled back toward the cab that was sitting patiently waiting for me. The driver said nothing to me as I almost fell into the passenger seat. He didn’t even seem to notice that I was badly hurt. Not that he would have cared either way.  
  
“Where to?”  
  
“Doctor’s…” I muttered staring out the window. I closed my eyes and rested my head back against the back of the seat. Memories flooded my mind as soon as my eyes closed.  
  
 _My friendship with Pierre…the first day I met him…our pledge to always be friends…our first band…getting into a fight and leaving that band…starting our current band…touring…and now…the breaking up of our friendship…all my fault…all my fault…_  
  
I was jolted from my memories as the cab stopped outside the hospital. I paid my fare and levered myself out of the cab letting the fresh air fill my nostrils. I sighed sucking my breath in hard then walked into the hospital the doors sliding shut behind me.  
  
An hour later I walked out again head bowed hands shoved despondently into my pockets.  
  
 _Pierre…you…bastard…God…we were best friends…but I fucked up…can’t take this anymore…_  
  
I removed my right hand and stared at the bottle of pills the doctor had given me. One a day he had said…to ease the pain.  
  
 _Wonder what would happen if I had all at once…probably kill me…but who would care…definitely not Pierre…_  
  
I popped open the cap glancing furtively over my shoulder and taking two and swallowing them down.  
  
 _What are you doing…shut up…no…don’t do that…shut up…great…I’m arguing with myself…_  
  
I groaned out loud to myself and collapsed on a bench staring at the bottle of pills feeling my eyes tear up.  
  
 _Damn you, Pierre…_  
  
I could already feel the affects of the pills… _whoa…must be really strong…God…what am I doing…_  
  
I never finished that thought.  
  
[End Chuck’s P.O.V.]  
  
 _Pierre’s P.O.V.]  
  
God, I am so stuffed…_  
  
I sat at the kitchen bench papers strewn across it. I picked one out of the bunch and scanned it tiredly. Rubbing at my eyes I read the words on the page, but not really taking them in.  
  
“Pierre?”  
  
I glanced up at Marly who was standing uncertain in the doorway. I smiled gently and motioned to her to come to me. She still feared me; yet, it was a healthy fear, which was made up mostly of respect. She moved to stand by me and I slipped an arm around her waist pulling her close.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
She no longer addressed me as ‘Master’ unless I was angry with her. It made her more relaxed to call me by my name. As long as she was respectful I didn’t mind what she called me.  
  
“Something for you, Sweet Pea.” I kissed her softly on her forehead. I placed a hand across the pages before she could see them.  
  
“What is it, Pierre?” As curious as a cat she was. I chuckled softly.  
  
“It’s a surprise…for your birthday…you’ll like it,” I promised.  
  
She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder. A comfortable silence filled the room, but it didn’t last long.  
  
 _Ring…Ring…_  
  
“The phone…go get it for me, little one.”  
  
Marly moved to obey and I smiled softly. When she came back she handed the phone to me. Pressing the earpiece to my ear I replied.  
  
“Bouvier, here…what?” My eyes widened as I listened to the person on the other end. “Fuck,” I whispered in disbelief. “I’m coming over right now…no…forget that, Jeff…he was my best friend…and that still counts for something…give me ten minutes.”  
  
I flung the phone on the bench and grabbed my car keys.  
  
“Come on, we have to get to Jeff’s.” I took hold of Marly by her elbow and steered her out to the car.  
  
“What is it? What’s happened…” she seemed a little shaky.  
  
“Chuck…” I hissed through my teeth, my mind working overtime.  _Why am I doing this…I should just leave him…he deserves it…no…just because he betrayed you doesn’t mean he deserves this…he was your best friend…even if he isn’t now…_  
  
I could feel her incredulous gaze on me. I shot her a stern glance. She lowered her eyes to her lap. I decided to try and explain.  
  
“He was my best friend…”  
  
“He betrayed you,” she responded softly avoiding my eyes.  
  
“I know…but…he’s been my friend forever.”  
  
She didn’t reply to that. I knew why though.  
  
 _She’s worried he might try something…but I think he’s beyond that now…there’s nothing he can do._  
  
I sighed and rubbed my hand through my hair as I drove to Jeff’s house. We remained in silence the rest of the way. I didn’t let thoughts of what I might see when we arrived at Jeff’s distract me from the road. But it was difficult not to. I blinked hard then leaned over to switch the radio on. I smirked a little when I heard the song on the radio. It was the final chorus…  
  
 _How could this happen to me?_  
  
I made my mistakes  
  
Got no where to run  
  
The night goes on  
  
And I’m fading away  
  
I’m sick of this life  
  
I just wanna scream  
  
How could this happen to me?  
  
How appropriate…  
  
[End Pierre’s P.O.V.]


	18. They say anger is just love disappointed

I watched as Pierre paced outside the intensive care unit (ICU). He was visibly shaken and had gone quite pale. We had arrived at Jeff’s to find the rest of the band crowded around Chuck’s limp, yet, still breathing form. I’d seen a mixture of emotions flash across Pierre’s face in quick succession, shock…anger…triumph…bitterness…and finally a terrible sadness and guilt. All I could do was wrap my arms around him and stay close to him.  
  
Now at the hospital I sat silently on a chair outside the ICU as he walked back and forth head bowed, hands tucked into his jeans pockets. The others had been surprised when Pierre had insisted upon taking Chuck to the hospital. In fact his announcement had sparked an argument between him and Seb, which took Jeff and David ten minutes to break up. Ten minutes of precious time that could’ve been used to help Chuck…not that it mattered now. He was on the brink between life and death. Whatever had been in those pills he’d taken must have been potent.  
  
I sensed Pierre standing by me and glanced up at him. Seeing the pain and sorrow in his eyes I slowly rose to my feet and went to lean against him. He slipped an arm around my waist and sighed heavily.  
  
“You okay?” I whispered hesitantly. He didn’t reply just placed a soft kiss on my forehead. We both looked up then as the doctor exited the ICU.  
  
“Mr Bouvier? We have determined your friend is past the critical point…he will recover.”  
  
“Thank God…” Pierre let out his breath neither of us realising he had been holding it. I could sense his relief.  
  
“However,” the doctor went on, “he’ll not be able to do any of the things he does normally for several months.”  
  
Pierre swore under his breath and I instantly thought of the band. Anger clouded my Master’s eyes and he turned away abruptly and stalked toward the entrance.  
  
“Come on, we’re going…Doctor…I’ll get Jeff to call you.”  
  
I followed after Pierre as he strode out to the car park. His shoulders were squared stubbornly and he wasn’t happy. I stayed silent the whole way back to his apartment and once we arrived back he gave me a look that meant he wanted to be left alone. So, I disappeared into my own room to find something to occupy my time until Pierre wanted me again for any reason.  
  
I flopped down on my bed and thought about the way Pierre had looked when the doctor said Chuck would be okay. He obviously still cared very much for his best friend, even after everything that had been said and done.  
  
 _They were friends since before you came on the scene…of course he’s going to care…but he caused me to be hurt…makes no difference…I know…heh…I’m debating with myself…a sure sign of madness…_  
  
I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of something smashing against the wall. I cringed inwardly. Pierre had obviously let his tension out by throwing one of the many plates, which were always lying around the apartment, against the wall.  
  
I lay still and then heard footsteps creaking on the staircase as Pierre made his way up the stairs. He halted outside my room and looked in at me undecidedly. I sat up on my bed unknowingly spreading my knees as I lowered my eyes demurely.  
  
Pierre hesitated in my doorway then he must have decided he needed relief because the next thing I knew he had my wrists in one strong hand pinned above my head to the bed and he was on top of me. He fumbled with the belt of his jeans and when he’d pulled it loose he used it to bind my wrists to the bed head.  
  
I could see the need and desire burning in his dark brown eyes and so I opened myself to him. He didn’t smile as he dipped two fingers into my already sopping wet pussy. I whimpered softly and then gasped as I felt the head of his penis push into me roughly. He was in no mood to be gentle.  
  
As he thrust deep into me I noticed a tear form at the corner of his eye and trickle down his face. Then he began to mutter softly as he thrust in and out of my body pounding me into the bed.  
  
“Why…why did this have to happen…” each word was punctuated by each thrust into my tight pussy. I groaned.  
  
“I drove him to this…I drove him to this…” he repeated as he picked up the pace. I arched up to him and felt him take a nipple in his mouth and suck on it as he sped up. Soon I felt him stiffen and then twitch deep inside me. I gasped as I felt him come deep within my pussy. Once he came down from his high he collapsed spent on top of me.  
  
I sighed and shifted uncomfortably under him. He didn’t notice so I resigned myself to having to sleep with my hands still tied. I began to drift off just as I felt him push his penis back into me…I moaned softly…and rocked up against him involuntarily…and this time I climaxed.  
  
He smiled, softly withdrawing, untied my wrists and lifted me off my bed and carried me into his room closing the door, but not before putting up the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“I am such an asshole…” Pierre and Chuck were sitting in the lounge at Chuck’s house. Well, actually it was his parents’ place, but that isn’t really important.  
  
“No, you’re not, Pierre…” Chuck was trying to reassure his friend that everything was all right. Pierre shook his head clenching his fingers in his hair.  
  
“If I hadn’t…” he started but Chuck cut him off.  
  
“You were pissed off at me…and I did the most unforgivable things…I deserved it…”  
  
“No…you didn’t deserve it…you shouldn’t have…”  
  
“It is not your fault I tried to off myself…”  
  
“Yes it is…”  
“Pierre, it isn’t.” The strained tone to his voice was enough to stop Pierre from arguing. He sighed and leaned back against the sofa avoiding eye contact with Chuck.  
  
I glanced up from the where I was sitting on the floor fixing one of Pierre’s socks. He looked toward me and motioned me over to join them. I climbed to my feet and went to sit next to Pierre. He placed an arm around my waist and rubbed my hip softly as he glanced back at his friend.  
  
“Chuck…” he started but his friend beat him to it.  
  
“It’s not you who should be forgiving me anyway…it’s her…” he nodded at me. I glanced up at Pierre and he kissed me softly then frowned.  
  
“Sweet Pea?”  
  
I swallowed and peeked over at Chuck.  
  
“I can understand if you can’t,” he said kindly. I looked down and shook my head.  
  
“I don’t know…I could’ve died…but I didn’t…I think…” I hesitated and looked at Pierre for reassurance. He nodded softly to me and smiled.  
  
“I think we should just put it behind us and move on.”  
  
Chuck sighed and closed his eyes smiling a little.  
  
“That sounds good…what do you think, Pierre?”  
  
“Good…good? No it’s more than just good…it’s fucking great…”  
  
The two former best friends glanced at each other then. Chuck swallowed nervously then rubbed a hand through his hair then stuck it out to Pierre.  
  
“Friends?”  
  
Pierre grabbed his best friend and pulled him into his arms hugging him hard.  
  
“Friends…”


	19. It’s all love is about...let freedom ring…

“Mast…I mean, Pierre…God I don’t think I can get used to this…”  
  
“Used to what? Being free you mean?” Pierre smiled warmly at me and cupped my cheek in his hand leaning down to kiss me. I leaned into the kiss opening my mouth to his deepening it. Then I drew back and nodded.  
  
“Well, it’s only…a piece of paper…” Pierre was referring to the official writ that stated I was no longer a submissive. “Doesn’t mean you can’t still be submissive…after all…it’s a relationship thing.”  
  
I smiled glad that he understood how I was feeling. It is an odd feeling being free, seeing that I was born a slave, then raised as a sub. I wasn’t used to it but with Pierre by my side I knew I’d be all right.  
  
Everything was going well between Pierre and Chuck as well. Their friendship was now stronger than it had ever been. Of course Jeff thought that Pierre had forgiven Chuck too easily, but they were both determined to move on with their lives. The band, Simple Plan, was doing better and better and had just released the final single for their second album. The single was ‘Crazy’ and was my favourite song off their album. In fact Pierre had the radio on and it had just come on. I smiled as I heard him begin to sing along softly.  
  
“You sound just as good right here as you do on the radio,” I murmured softly just before he captured my mouth with his.  
  
I moaned into his mouth and he smiled as he sucked on my bottom lip. He drew me closer wrapping his arms around my waist and laying me back on the sofa. I propped one leg up as we deepened our kiss. He sat back after a moment and smiled lovingly down at me.  
  
“How does it feel knowing that I’m no longer in control of you 24/7?”  
  
I laughed, “It’s weird…I mean…I could walk out right now…and leave…but I’d never do that, because I love you…”  
  
“Say that again…”  
  
“I love you…Pierre.”  
  
We gazed into each other’s eyes. Then I buried my face against his chest and cried. All the emotions that had built up over my 20 years of life spilled as tears from my eyes. Pierre just held me safely in his arms. Then he began to sing softly.  
  
 _“It’s no ordinary world  
  
When you’re here with me  
  
I take the time to smile  
  
I have the space to breathe  
  
It’s no ordinary world  
  
When you walk with me  
  
I see inside my dreams  
  
Every diamond every pearl  
  
It’s no ordinary world…”_  
  
I lifted my tearstained face to his and smiled softly, whispering, “No ordinary world…indeed…” He cupped my chin in his hand and then let me rest my head back on his shoulder. We stayed like that as the daylight dimmed and then slowly disappeared from the sky outside. Not only did the day disappear, but also our past…it was time to move on.  
  
I was ready for anything and everything the future had to throw at me…  
  
 _Bring it on…_


End file.
